Nightmares and Daydreams: A Jelsa Story
by sydbombdotcom
Summary: Elsa is falling to pieces. Her mental state is growing worse, and her nightmares do nothing to help. But will one boy become the key to making her nightmares daydreams. (Frozen/Rise of the Guardians Crossover) (Jack FrostxElsa) (Also, I made the cover image myself so I hope u like it ;D)
1. Ice Dancing

"No! Please, stay away!" I was running. It was hot, my clothes were ripped and my hair was whipping behind me. I quickly ducked into an alley, desperately trying to get away from the mass behind me. I whirled around to find myself face to face with a mob of angry frightened townsfolk.

"Kill the witch!" I heard one of them cry over the roar of the group. I backed myself into a wall. I was cornered. "Please!" I tried again "I'm not hurting anybody!" My pleas fell on deaf ears. "Kill her!" "Burn the witch" they closed in on me. I was all alone. Completely defenseless against the raging fury of the people in front of me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as loud as I could. I raised my hands to shield my face as the mob of people raised their weapons, their eyes alight with savage fury. I screamed.

Then they attacked.

I snapped awake. I was panting hard and realized that I had a vice-like grip on the dark blue covers on my bed. I wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on my pale forehead.

"Just a nightmare." I breathed "Calm down, Elsa." I scooted over to the edge of my bed and gently slid my feet into my slippers. I stood and walked over to the wash bowl to splash cold water on my face.

As I dipped my hands into the crystal clear water in the deep basin, I gazed at my reflection. My hair was a tangled mess of blonde. I had smudges of the makeup I hadn't completely removed all over my face, and bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep that I'd gotten over the past weeks.

 _Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I_ repeated it in my head, panting unevenly _. Just a nightmare._

It was then I realized the water in the bowl had frozen over. _Honestly Elsa... Get a grip!_ I thought to myself. I unfroze the water and ran it over my face, dried off and then started to return to bed. Halfway there, I realized I wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. I was too rattled after the nightmare. Instead, I turned towards the glass paneled doors that lead to my balcony. As I reached for the door, the handle grew a light covering of frost. I sighed and flicked my finger upwards to remove it.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony and into the cool fall air. The light breeze made my waist length blonde hair blow gently behind me. I walked over to the carved stone bench near the railing and sat down. Rubbing my temples, I took deep breaths and tried to stop my knees from shaking so badly. I heard footsteps to my right and looked up.

On the balcony next to mine, was Anna standing in her night dress. I stood up quickly and attempted to make myself look even slightly presentable. "What are you doing up so late?" My voice quivered slightly. _Stay calm._

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. I could tell she was studying my face. _Deep Breaths._

"My room was hot," I lied "I needed some cool air." _Don't panic. You're okay._

She squinted as if she didn't believe me. "It was a nightmare," She said walking forward. "Wasn't it?" _Caught_.

"What? No. Of course not." I tried to sound genuine, but I knew I didn't. "It was just hot."

I knew she could tell. I looked like I hadn't slept in days (which I hadn't). "I can't sleep when it's hot," I figured if I didn't let her talk I wouldn't have to tell her, so I rambled on looking at my hands to avoid eye contact. "I get all sweaty and uncomfortable a-"

"Elsa." She raised her voice a little. I looked up and noticed she was climbing onto the railing of her balcony. "What are you do-?" I hadn't even finished the sentence before she had jumped across to my balcony and completely enveloped me in a hug.

"Elsa..." She whispered softly, massaging my lower back. "Please don't lie to me."

We stood like that for maybe a minute in complete silence. She pulled away and sat down on the bench motioning for me to do the same. I sat down next to her and tried again to convince her that I was just hot. "Honestly Anna, I just couldn't sleep."

Anna sighed. This wasn't the first time I had tried to use this excuse. I had had many nightmares like this since my ordeal in the mountain. You'd think that after almost two months that I would be okay. I acted like I was. But I wasn't.

"If... If you insist." She half smiled. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Yes." "Promise?" "I promise"

She stood up and hopped back over to her balcony. Before she went into her room, she turned back to look at me. Her face changed for a fraction of a second. Usually her face had a youthful, happy, sunshiny glow about it. But for the tiniest of moments, I thought I could see the face of someone who had been through more than I could possibly imagine. And then, that face was gone, and it was back to its normal self.

"Goodnight... Elsa." Then she walked into her room and closed the door.

I was alone again, on the cold stone bench on the balcony. I looked out over the sleeping city of Arendell. The only lights on were those in the smithies shop, and the night lights of the little children sleeping in their beds.

I sat there, feeling the cool fall breeze on my face, day dreaming (or night dreaming I suppose). It was maybe ten minutes later that I finally noticed the snow that had become piled on my lap and the seat around me. I must have been twiddling my fingers.

I sighed and brushed the snow aside. As I was brushing the snow away, I felt something hard hit my hand. I picked up the mysterious object and discovered that I had unknowingly created a small ice figurine.

Studying it more closely I noticed that not only had I made the figure, but I had made it incredibly detailed. It was a girl. The ice girl had waist length hair, and a beautiful flowing ball gown. She had tiny ice roses in her hair.

 _Hello there little friend._ I said to myself. _Seems that you're all alone too, we can't have that now can we…_

Flicking my hand upwards towards the tiny sculpture, I made her a partner. The second figurine had on a suit, complete with the golden thread loops and medals. It also had a strong chin and short, flowy, slightly messy hair.

 _There_... I thought. _You don't need to be alone anymore._

I half smiled as I admired my handy work. I waved my hands to make the ice figures dance about above me. They moved gracefully through the air in perfect synchronization. They were undoubtedly perfect for each other.

As they danced, my mind was occupied by the little figures for a while. I lowered them slowly into my lap where the boy bowed and the girl curtsied. I picked up the two figures and looked at them a little more.

The boy's face was one I had never seen before, but he was very handsome. As I looked at him, I wondered if I could make him bigger. Big enough to dance with me for a little while. I giggled at this childish thought. _Silly girl._ I said to myself. _Silly girl indeed._

I turned my attention to the girl figure. She was very beautiful, and her dress was amazing. _How on earth did I make this accidentally!_ The more I looked at it, the more I began to think that it looked like someone I knew. I had been staring at the girl figure for about five minutes before it clicked in my head.

The small girls face was one I had seen many times in the reflection in my mirror, and the walls of my castle. I had made myself. _What the heck, Elsa! Why on earth would you make such a silly thing!_

I sighed heavily. _Oh, I don't know. Probably because I wish I could be happy, and beautiful, and have nothing in the world to worry about._ I thought, answering my own question. _But of course, I do have things to worry about, I am a queen after all._

To attempt to distract myself from my saddening thoughts, I flicked my hands upward to make the little glass dolls dance once more. I wasn't really focused on them though. My hands almost seemed to move on their own. I was thinking, my mind was wandering.

As it did, the thoughts of terror that I had been trying to avoid returned to me. Remembering the vivid nightmare, all the sounds and smells and the overwhelming fear. The fear. It crashed into me like a hurricane. Every muscle in my body froze. The ice dancers fell into my lap.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Just a nightmare. It isn't real._ I tried to get a grip on myself. _You're okay. It's not real. Nothing can hurt you._ After about five minutes of trying to calm myself down, my breathing slowed and my knees stopped shaking so badly.

I wanted to crawl into a small space and hide. Hide from everything. From my troubles, from my responsibilities, from my powers, and from my fear. I was sitting completely still, muscles tensed, completely enveloped in my thoughts.

I was snapped back into reality as the first rays of sun began to creep over the edges of the eastern hills. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the bright morning light. I yawned realizing how tired I was.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed while I was sitting outside. "Well, let's face the day shall we?" I said, rather unenthusiastically, to my new ice figures. I walked into my room set them in the drawer of my nightstand, and got ready for my day.


	2. Mysterious Invitation

**Hey everyone! Me again! So, if you're still reading this story I guess that means the first chapter wasn't too terrible. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. Anyways, here's chapter two, enjoy!**

The next morning, I sat down in the dining hall and awaited my breakfast. I was tired, but I did my best to not look like I hadn't slept in days.

"Good morning, milady" a cheery voice to my right said.

"Good morning Ethel." I responded with a smile. Ethel was Anna and I's nanny, tutor, and now chief of staff in the palace. She was a sweet old woman, and even though she had no children of her own, she treated Anna and me as if we were hers.

"Is Anna awake yet?" I asked her. "Yes ma'am. I just spoke with her a moment ago. She will be down soon." No sooner had Ethel said that, Anna came skipping into the hall in a bright pink dress.

"Look Elsa!" She said cheerily "isn't it just lovely?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," I replied. "But where did you get it?" I was rather confused because I had never seen Anna wear it before.

"It was a gift." She said twirling around.

"From who?" I exclaimed, "And for goodness sake sit down!"

Anna stopped spinning for a moment and looked at me. "Tut tut, Elsa" she said, sounding exactly like Ethel did when she reprimanded us when we were little, "You mustn't raise your voice at your sister." She waggled her finger at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethel cover her mouth attempting not to laugh at Anna's ridiculousness. I sighed and tried to make sure she didn't see how aggravating I thought she was. "From who, Anna?"

"Who do you think would buy me a gown?" Anna said raising an eyebrow and then continuing her sloppy pirouettes.

"You must tell Kristoff to stop spoiling you." I said shaking my head. He had been buying her presents and gifts a lot lately.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She said smirking and continued to twirl around the table towards her seat, knocking off silverware, napkins, and papers as she went. "Frankly, I like getting beautiful dresses!"

It annoyed me when she did this, and she knew it. When she wanted to irritate me she would start saying words wrong and talking in a stupid accent. When she said beautiful, it was more like BeeeaUtifullll.

"Anna dear," Ethel said grabbing Anna by the shoulders to stop her from spinning. "You are not a top. Sit down and eat your breakfast." I giggled slightly at this. Anna plopped down into her seat and began stuffing her face. Ethel raised an eyebrow at her and Anna immediately stopped, wiped her face, and ate very slowly.

As we sat in silence, a butler entered the room with a tray of letters. "Thank you, Isaac." I said as I took the letters. "Quite a lot today..."

"Yes milady." Isaac had been our butler for a long time. When we were little, Anna and I had made a game of running about the castle two or three rooms ahead of his cleaning schedule, knocking things over and spilling things until we were caught by a maid. "I believe that there will be more later. The post master has informed me that some letters had been misplaced."

"Thank you," I said again "If more arrive, please have them sent to my study."

"As you wish." He said before leaving the room to attend to his other business.

"So…" Anna said looking up from her almost empty plate. "How are you this morning Elsa?" I looked up and tried to tell her with my eyes not to bring up last night. She raised her arms defensively.

"I am doing fine, Thank you Anna." I said. "Well, that's nice." Anna replied "Have you gotten to think about the ball I suggested? Because I have a lot of really great ideas, and it would be aweso-."

"Anna!" I said loudly. She was talking so fast I almost couldn't understand her. "Slow down!"

She sighed dramatically "Can we have the ball I asked you about?" She asked, slowly this time.

"I suppose so," I replied moving food around on my plate. I smirked as I looked up, "I couldn't cancel after already sending out invitations."

Anna nearly tipped her chair over as she jumped up. "Are you serious?!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "Like, really really serious?" "Of course I am." I knew it would make her happy to have a ball.

"Oh my goodness Elsa!" She exclaimed practically sprinting around the table towards me. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!"

"It's not a problem Anna. It will be in 3 days." I smiled. She ran in for a hug but I stopped her an arm's length away. I was becoming more comfortable with physical contact, but spending so long avoiding it has made it a habit. "Oh…" She said "I'm s-sorry, I uh, I forgot."

"It's okay Anna, old habit." I said. "Well, I have work to do. I simply have to read these letters. I will be in my study if you have need of me."

"Wait! Elsa, you barely ate anything." Anna said as I was almost out the door. "I'm not hungry." I left the dining room and walked down the hall.

My study was almost near the center of the palace, not far from the dining hall and ball room. I walked into the room and shut the door. I stood in the doorway and looked around. It was a mess, papers were scattered everywhere there were icicles hanging from the ceiling in some places, books with the bindings hanging off. I sighed, "Time to get to work."

Sitting down, I sifted through the mail I had received. There were letters from dignitaries, notices, and responses to my invitation to my ball, among other things. I skimmed a couple of the letters containing information about shipments and trade requests and other assorted things. _Boring._

I shuffled through responses and read the names on the envelopes. If it was a name of importance, I opened it to see if they were coming or not. I read them in my head. _Duke and Duchess of Almont, coming. Princess Abigail of Trimone, coming._ I yawned, I was pretty sure I had skipped over a couple. _Sir Jamison. Lady Elissa. Prince Isiah Montrose. Lord Francis Ambridge. Prince Jack Overland. Lady Ali-._ I went back a letter. "Prince Jack Overland?"

I didn't remember sending an invitation to anyone named Jack Overland. I opened the letter, it had very formal handwriting. It said:

Dear Queen Elsa,

This letter is sent to inform you that Prince Jack Overland of Palintinia, will be attending your ball. Many thanks for your invitation.

Sincerely, Head Butler of the house of Palintinia.

"Interesting…" I said quietly. I rang the tiny gold bell on the edge of my desk. Within a minute, Isaac walked into the study. "Yes milady?" "Would you send for Princess Anna please?" "Of course."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I reread the letter a few times racking my brain to try to remember the "Prince Overland". _Was he in a meeting with other dignitaries? Was he a relative?_

Anna came skipping into the room a few minutes later. "You needed me?" She said, leaning against a bookshelf. "Yes." I replied as I looked up from the letter. "Are you familiar with the name Jack Overland?"

Her face brightened when I said that. "Yes! Is he coming?" She asked excitedly. "Yes. I-I mean. Wait! Who is he? I don't remember sending him an invitation."

"Oh..." She said looking down at the floor. "I uh, I invited him. He's umm… A Prince. I thought it would be okay if I invited someone…"

"Oh, Alright." I said looking back down. I suddenly snapped back up. "Wait! How did you have time to invite this "Jack" if you didn't know about the ball until this morning?!" I was rather upset and quite confused.

"Oh…" Anna was starting to sweat now. "Sorry, I was looking for a paper in here… And uh, I saw the invitations… Sorry" She chuckled nervously.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "It's fine Anna." I said "Just, promise me you introduce me to him." I smiled at her.

She looked relieved after I said this. "Okie dokie then!" With that she skipped out of the room, and left the door to my study wide open. I stood up and sighed again. I walked across the room and shut the door again.

I plopped down in my chair and slouched. I felt so unnatural in this position but I didn't really care, it was pretty comfortable and I was extremely tired. Picking up the letter again, I reread it again and wondered what this "Prince Jack" might look and act like.

My mind wandered as I tried to picture in my head what he could look and sound like. As I daydreamed, I thought about the little ice boy I had made last night. _What if he looks like my little Ice Prince? How crazy would that be!_ I thought.

"I wonder if he will be nice. I mean, if Anna like him, how bad could he be. Then again she did like Hans." I rolled my eyes at no one in particular. "Oh well." I sighed, this time a content sigh, "Looks like I'll just have to wait three more days to find out."

Little did I know at the time, but Jack Overland was going to change my life. Whether for better, Or, for worse.


	3. An Interesting Character

**Hey! Little authors note here: A big thank you to all of you who are reading. I know my story isn't the best, but it's still a work in progress. Sorry about the first two chapters being sort of slow. I have some really great ideas for this story and I'm trying to make them fit in with the rest. And to those of you who were wondering: Jelsa action will be happening, you little nerds. ^-^ Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy**!

The day of the ball had arrived. It was insane how fast three days could go by when you're stressed. I wanted everything to be perfect, and believe me, so did Anna. She fussed over every detail, from the color of the curtains, to the food, to how polished the floor was, and everything in between.

"What! What do you mean we only have one band?!" I heard Anna yell all the way from the ball room. I was in my study trying to get the payment for all of the services taken care of when I heard her start shrieking.

I sighed and set down my papers. As I did, in marched Anna.

"Are you aware," she said practically in hysterics "that. We. Only. Have. One. Band!" She pronounced every word individually, getting louder with everyone.

"Yes, Anna, I am aware of that." I said coolly. "Whyyyyyyyyyy!" She exclaimed flopping onto the seat across from my desk.

"Because," I replied looking back to my papers "We have no need for more than one band. The one I chose has about 50 people in it and should be plenty loud enough."

"Wh-" "Hush." "Bu-" "No, Anna."

She crossed her arms huffily. "You don't even know what I was going to say" she grumbled quietly.

I tried to cheer her up by changing the subject. "What dress are you wearing?" I asked nonchalantly. "Hmm..." She looked as if she was thinking hard, but I knew she had chosen one quite some time ago. "Probably the purple one. With the crystals on the top of it." "Good choice, I like that one on you." She smiled when I said this and started giggling.

"What are you wearing?" She asked me. I was rather surprised by this question, she never usually asked about that kind of thing. "Um..." I thought about it for a second before replying, "Probably the dress I'm wearing now."

She looked disappointed by my answer but didn't say anything. I noticed the look she was giving me. I raised an eyebrow at her as I set down the contract I was holding. "What?" "Oh, nothing" she said avoiding eye contact. "Seriously Anna, what?"

"You always wear that dress!" she said in an exasperated tone. "So? What's wrong with that? I like it, and so I wear it." I replied rather annoyed.

She just stared at me for about a minute in complete silence.

I caved.

"Fine," I said finally "I'll wear something else. But it's going to be a surprise."

She smiled and jumped up. "Yay!" Then she ran out of the study to fuss over more things.

My stomach growled and I realized I was hungry. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was nearly one in the afternoon. I stood up to leave the study for lunch. Ships will be arriving soon. I thought, I better figure out what I'm going to wear soon or I'll run out of time.

Just as I was about to leave, I knocked the letters off the desk. I sighed heavily. Bending down to pick them up, I saw the letter from Prince Jack Overland. "Oh..." I said.

"I almost forgot about you..." I said almost, because it would have been impossible to forget. Anna had been rambling on about the Jack guy ever since I asked her about it. She said he was very handsome and funny and smart. But that was all she would say about him.

The more that she wouldn't tell me, the more determined I was to meet Jack myself. Now, I was more determined than ever. I walked out of the study and to my room, I wasn't thinking about eating anymore. I was itching for the ball to begin.

 **-=TIME SKIP=-  
**

"Elllssaaaaaaa" Anna whined from the outside of my door, "hurry uuuuuppp!"

"Calm down Anna," I said through the door "The ball doesn't begin until I say so. And I'm almost done anyways."

She leaned dramatically against the door as if she was dying. "Puuhhhlleeeeeaaaassseeee, hurry." she whined again, only louder this time.

"I'm ready." I said. She moved away from the door and took a step back as a wave of sparkling snowflakes cascaded out of my room. Anna stood with her mouth agape in awe.

"Do... I look okay?" I said nervously, I wasn't sure what her gaping expression meant.

"Okay?!" She snapped out of her daze "You look... Incredible" she breathed.

And I did. My hair was in long curled waves down my back, hanging to my waist. It had small delicate snowflakes clinging to it in places. I had a crown made of beautiful ice crystal perched atop my head. My dress was blue. But not just blue, it shimmered with silvers and turquoises. It sparkled brilliantly in the light coming through the windows.

I definitely looked the part of a queen out of a fairytale. "It's... it's..." Anna stammered. "Is it too much?" I asked worry creeping into my voice.

"No! Of course not!" She said her face alight with joy. "You look amazing Elsa!"

"Thank you Anna." I smiled, it was a real genuine smile, and "You look beautiful too." And she did, Anna was wearing one of her favorite dresses. It was purple and had sparkles all over it.

We stood in the hallway in silence, smiling like fools for a minute or two. "Oh!" Anna exclaimed breaking the silence, "the ball! The guests! There waiting on us!"

"Well let's get going!" I said, trying (and failing) to contain my excitement. We practically sprinted down the hallway towards the ball room.

We stopped at the huge wooden doors that lead to the stairway entrance at the back of the enormous ball room. "Ready?" Anna asked squeezing my shoulder. "Of course." I replied giving her a smile. "Open the doors."

The giant doors swung inwards towards us. As they opened, I heard the buzz of the crowd stop and shuffling feet turn towards the top of the stairs as Anna and I walked into view.

I heard hushed conversations and many awed gasps. I stepped forward and began my decent down the stairs with Anna following right behind me. I was scanning the crowd for familiar faces while trying to keep my pace slow and elegant.

I stopped at the base of the stairs and quietly cleared my throat. "Thank you to each and everyone one of you for coming. I hope you all have a wonderful evening." I smiled to the guests as the band began to play.

People found there dancing partners, and the ball began. Anna excused herself to, I assume, look for Kristoff.

I was watching everyone dance and humming to the music, and talking to some of the people at the party.

I saw Anna pushing through the crowd leading somebody behind her that I couldn't entirely see I figured it was Kristoff.

When she broke through the crowd and reached the bottom of the stairs I realized the person she was leading, was not Kristoff.

It was a boy who appeared to be about my age. He was wearing a white suit with blue trimming and gold tassels. He had unnatural whitish hair, and was quite attractive.

Anna cleared her throat. "May I present, Prince Jack Overland of Palintinia."

 _So this is Jack Overland_. "Very nice to meet you mister Overland." I gave a slight curtsy.

"Thank you, my queen. I am very happy to have received an invitation." He said as he bowed.

"You're welcome. But you have my sister to thank for your invitation." I said nodding to Anna. Anna sent me a look, of _"you think he's cute!" "I do not!"_ I sent back. In all reality, I thought he was extremely cute, but there is no way I would admit it.

"Well..." Anna said, "I'mofftodancewithKristoff" she said quickly and raced off, leaving Jack and I standing awkwardly.

I broke the silence by trying to make some small talk. "Are you enjoying your stay in Arendell?" I asked him.

"Yes, very much. Thank you." He replied smiling. _His teeth are so white, He has a dashing smile._

The musicians switched from an upbeat song to a slower one. "Would you care to dance m'lady?"

His question caught me off guard. "Oh... I would love to buy... I don't dance" He looked a little disappointed when I said this.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you for offering though." He apparently wasn't dissuaded.

He extended a hand. "Please, your majesty. It would do me the highest honor." he flashed me another smile. I didn't want to refuse him, I thought it might embarrass him. "I suppose..." I said slowly, "one dance couldn't hurt." I took his hand and the crowd parted as we made our way to the center of the dance floor.

The entire crowd fell silent and the band stopped playing as he took my waist with one hand, leaving the other at his side. "Oh dear..." I said as quietly as possible. "I'm going to make a fool of myself." Jack laughed, _God it was a hot laugh_ , "Then I guess we will be fools together." He whispered reassuringly.

I was pretty sure I was shaking violently. The music started back up and we began to sway back and forth to the music. Every eye in the room was on us. "Mister Overla-" I started to say. "Please, your majesty," he interrupted "call me Jack."

"Jack..." I said cautiously "Everyone is staring at us." I wasn't used to all of this attention, and it made me nervous. I was so nervous that I stumbled and nearly fell. Jack caught me by my waist and turned my mishap into a graceful dip. "If their eyes make you uncomfortable," he said quietly, "then only look at me." He smirked at me. _He's very confident isn't he?_

"You are very bold, Mister Jack." I said as we returned upright and continued to dance. "Am I?" he said in an almost cocky way. "Yes..." I said studying him. "Well, isn't that..." he said spinning me around so that my back was to him and he was holding one of my hands and my waist, "a good thing?

I wasn't sure if I liked him or thought he was obnoxious. "I don't know," I said, regaining some of my confidence, "I don't think I've decided yet." "Well," he said some of the cockiness leaving his voice as he twirled me back around "let me know, when you figure it out." He said with a slight smirk as the music ended and he bowed to me as I curtsied. Everyone was clapping but I didn't really hear it.

I was focused completely on this strange, endearing Prince. Our eyes didn't leave each others faces until we left the dance floor. "Mister Jack… You are..."I was attempting to find the right word, "strange." He cocked and eyebrow "In a good way I hope." He flashed another winning smile, this time almost a smirk. "I don't know, possibly," I said "again, I don't think I've decided yet."

"This is an odd question," he said "But, would you like to take a walk with me?" I was taken aback by his question.

"I don't think I can leave the party unnoticed." I replied. I was very curious, but I was hiding it remarkably well. "That's a shame," he said, "I believe the weather is very nice this time of year." He turned to face the party, tilting his head towards me slightly he asked "don't you think?"

"I...I... guess I could leave for... just a little bit." I said slowly. This "Jack Overland" character, really intrigued me. One minute he was quiet and courteous, the next he was bold and charming. "Wonderful." He said. He offered me his arm, which I cautiously took. He led me out a side door into the gardens.

We walked for a while in silence until we reached the center of the gardens. It had a pavilion with white roses growing on it. It had several lovely benches in it, surrounding a granite fountain. We walked to one of the benches and sat down. Jack looked up through the grating on the roof. "Beautiful stars, huh?" he asked.

I looked at him as he continued to look upwards. "Curious..." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"You are a very strange character, Mister Jack." I said, studying his face. He had very smooth pale skin, and deep sapphire blue eyes.

He chuckled and looked at the ground. "What's so funny?" I squinted at him.

"Hehe... Strange character..." he shook his head. He looked at me again and paused. He smiled "You don't even know the half of it."

 **How did you like it? It was quite a long chapter so it you made it all the way through it, go you! Again, I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors, the computer I'm using's software isn't the greatest. Thank you again for reading and I hope you like it! Please favorite leave a review, Thanks for reading, chapter four shouldn't be far behind!**


	4. Little Tricks

**Soo… I'm not entirely sure how long this chapter will be, I hope that it turns out as well as I want it to.**

 **Thank you guys who are still reading, much appreciated.**

 **I have big plans for the next couple of chapters, I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Here's Chapter 4:**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing in particular really." He said as he stood up and walked across to the fountain. I stay seated watching him curiously.

"So, Mister Jack…" I said nonchalantly, "how do you know my sister?" He looked at me and said "she's a friend." _That doesn't answer my question_. "Where exactly is Palintinia?" I stood up. "I've never heard of it." "It's quite a ways away." _Is his guy serious?_ I was trying not to roll my eyes. "How long will you be staying in Arendell?" "A while." _Is he trying to dodge my questions?_ I began walking towards him, hands holding each other behind my back. "You are a strange one indeed." "Possibly" He said smirking and backing away from me slowly. _What is he doing?_

"Well, Mister Jack, don't you think we should be returning to my party?" I asked as I continued to walk forward slowly. "No. Not really." He was at the railing of the pavilion now, I thought he was going to sit down but he had other plans.

He climbed up onto the railing and began to walk. _What is up with this guy?_ "What are you doing?" I asked as I stopped walking. "What?" he said as he looked at me. I practically snorted.

"Oh, This?"

"Yes that." Ugh.

"Walking."

"Up There?" Seriously?

"Why not?"

"You could fall." I said moving in step with him. "Oh, is her majesty worried for me?" He asked, I had just noticed the cocky tone that had returned to his voice. _Is he smirking at me?!_ I almost snorted again.

He started to wobble side to side. My eyes widened a little. Jack apparently saw it and must have thought it was hilarious and began to pretend to lose his footing.

"Mister Jack." I said, trying to sound like I could care less "Would it trouble you too terribly to join me on the ground?" I was on the verge of panic attack. Possibly because what he was doing reminded me of when Anna was jumping from snow piles and I accidentally hit her in the head.

He stopped walking and straightened up as he turned to face me. I thought he was about to get down when I noticed his grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes. "You want me to join you on the ground?" He said.

 _What is he playing at…?_

"It would be most appreciated." _Is this guy for real?_ He was beginning to annoy me.

"As you wish… my queen." He started to lean backwards, smirking at me. "You're going to fall!" I said. He leaned back more and slipped off the edge of the bannister.

I instinctively reached out my hands and shot snow onto the ground beneath him.

I ran out of the pavilion and around to where Jack was. "Prince Overland! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I knelt down to the pile of snow and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

Jack sat up grinning widely. "Aw, you do care." He said, the cockiness more evident now. _Honestly! Who does he think he is?_ I huffed and flicked snow at his face and stood up. "That was definitely not a funny little trick there, Mister Overland." I was peeved, and it was obvious.

I was cut off by Jack standing and grabbing a crook like stick that I hadn't noticed leaning against the post, and then grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him. "Hold on tight, I want to show you another one of my "little tricks"." That was all I heard before I was a hundred feet off of the ground screaming like a child.

I gripped onto Jack as tightly as possible. Wind was whipping my long hair around and blowing my dress all around us as we floated above the gardens. "Wh-"I was freaking out "How are you doing this?!" I yelled over the wind. "It's a long story." Jack said smiling down at me. If I hadn't known better, I'd have said Jack was enjoying my confusion."

"I don't know what this is, but I don't like it!" I said. He faked a pout, "Oh, that's a shame..." he said in response. "We'll have to change that I suppose." "Oh yeah," I said in a panic. "How do you suppose you'll do tha-? " I was cut short when we began to descend rapidly.

Just before we reached the ground we began to gain altitude again. I was practically squeezing the life out of Jack. I was terrified. "Are you crazy?!" I screamed as I buried my face into his chest. I felt him shaking. _Is he laughing at me?!_

Suddenly, we stopped moving. "My lady," Jack whispered "You should open your eyes now."

I looked up and gasped. We were flying high over the palace, the town, and the fjord. It was breathtaking. The palace was alight with lanterns, and the glow from the ball room. "Mister Jack…" I said in a whisper. "This is… amazing… but, how is it possible?" I asked as I tore my eyes terrified away from the view and back to his amused expression.

"That…. Is an excellent question." He responded. _He better not start this again_. "Maybe we should get our feet back on the ground before I answer that." _MAYBE?!_ "O-okay..." I said shakily. "Could you possibly fly a little slower this time? And why can't you tell me now?"

"As an answer to your first question: Yes." He said, a grin forming on his face. "And as for the second, it will be much easier to sweep you off your feet that way."

I scoffed. "You've got to be jok-. " I was silenced as he picked up my legs so the he was now holding me bridal style. Then we started to drop, slowly this time.

We landed safely on the grass next to the pavilion. He set me down and I stood for a second before my knees gave out and I fell down. "Are we sitting on the ground then?" Jack said with a small grin, as he extended a hand to help me up.

"You're not going to carry me off again… are you?" I asked cautiously. He laughed as a response. For some reason I was satisfied with that as an answer. I reached up and took his hand and he gently pulled me to my feet.

I was surprised when he didn't let go of my hand and instead lead me back into the pavilion. "Now," I said when we were both sitting down. "You've got some explaining to do."

He breathed deeply. "Okay, where do I begin?"

"How about, HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU ABLE TO FLY?!" I said rather loudly. Jack leaned away from me and raised his hands defensively.

"Well…" He said looking me dead in the eye, "For starters, I'm a guardian."

 _Did I just hear him right?_ "You're a what?"

"A guardian."

 _Is he joking? He must be joking_.

"A guardian?" I asked. He nodded. "You mean, like, those magic holiday people in children's books?" Anna and I had heard stories about them when we were children.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." He said nodding "There's North, Bunny, Sandman, and Tooth."

I wasn't familiar with any holiday saints by those names, except for the sandman. I shot Jack a quizzical look. "North is Santa Claus." Jack clarified. "Bunny is the Easter bunny, I assume you know who the sandman is, and Tooth is the tooth fairy." I nodded as if I understood.

"Okay…" I said becoming more confused and curious. "Then… who are you?" He looked surprised when I asked this. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, clearly bemused. "I know your name… at least, I think I do." I said becoming impossibly more confused. "You're Prince Jack Overland of Palintinia… Right?"

"I'm afraid that is incorrect, my queen." He stood and bowed dramatically, "Jack Frost, Guardian, at your service." He gave me a grin as he stood up.

"Jack… Frost…" I repeated quietly. I knew that name, from a story book I think. "Yup, that's me!" He said.

"Wait!" I spluttered, "I thought you were a prince!" "Afraid not, my lady." He said sitting down. _Explains a lot_. "That definitely explains why you don't act like one." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, that isn't very nice." He said, fake hurt on his face. "I haven't the slightest idea why you would say that."

I scoffed again and crossed my arms. _Definitely obnoxious_. "Alright, Alright." Jack said, "I'm not very good at the whole prince thing."

"Ok then, what about that letter? And how does Anna know you?" I asked.

"Well those are both two long stories." He said putting his forearms on his knees. "I guess I'll try to summarize them as best as I can." He said as a small smile crossed his face for a second.

"Well, I guess you could say that both those questions are connected. I'll answer the second one first." He said. "I've known Anna since you two were children…" I was about to ask him how, when I remembered he's like 300 years old. And magic. "So, if you were wondering, I know all about all of the little magic incidents." I had hoped he wouldn't bring that up, as it sometimes makes me have panic attacks.

"May I add how amazed I was to hear about what you accomplished about two months ago, it was truly incredible" he said as he looked up from the ground at me. "Anyways, back to my story, I met Anna when she was about 10. I was astonished at how happy she seemed for as lonely as she was."

"I don't entirely know how she saw me at first. Generally only small children who still believe in fairytales can see me." "Wait, hold on a moment." I interrupted "Why wouldn't she have been able to see you."

He looked back at the ground, "As a guardian, you can only be seen by someone who believes in you." "Then how could I see you before you told me who you were." He looked stumped for a minute.

He thought about it before speaking. "I suppose it was a sort of chain. Anna told the butler my name to read off on the guest list as I entered, and everyone heard it and knew who I was, and you read my letter and thought about me, I guess."

"But, I and everyone else believed that a "Prince Jack Overland" existed, not you." I said. Jack fell silent again as he thought. "Well…" He wasn't smiling anymore, which intrigued me because all I've seen of him is confidence and relative happiness. "Jack Overland is my name… technically." I shot him another quizzical look.

"Before I was a guardian I was a normal person. Jack Overland was my name." It appeared that talking about this made him sad, so I tried to change the subject. "Back to Anna." I prompted.

"Ah yes, Anna." His face brightened a little "Well, I think she thought of me as an imaginary friend. And the older she got, the more I was able to explain things to her like I am to you." He said.

"And, on the topic of that letter, it was Anna's idea. She wanted you to believe in me I think. She came up with the whole thing. The title of prince, the fake country, the letter, the idea to ask you to dance, to bring you out here and scare the life out of you, actually, that part was my idea, but Anna left my staff out here for me. She's a very smart girl." He said chuckling.

I thought about all of what he told me. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Except for the whole guardian thing, that part still blew my mind. "Are you speechless, your majesty?" Jack said looking at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"So…" I said sorting all of the information in my head "Let me see if I got this right: You are a three hundred something year old magic guardian with ice powers who made friends with my little sister and developed a plot to get me to see you?"

He thought about it for a moment before smiling and saying "Yup! That about covers it."

"Okay… Give me a minute please." I stood up and walked just outside of the pavilion. I felt Jack's eyes on my back. I stood about to steps out of it, and attempted to wrap my head around all of this.

 _He must be crazy. That's' the only explanation. Or he thinks I'm stupid. Or I'm crazy and I'm imagining all of this. It must me the lack of sleep. Yes. That's it. The lack of sleep. This is all a hallucination. Jack tapped me on the shoulder_. "Umm… My lady?"

"Ah!" I screamed. I hadn't noticed him walking up behind me while I was half-panicking. I feel over and expected to feel myself hit the ground. But the impact never came. I realized that Jack had caught me and was now holding me bridal style. "Well," he said, the same smugness in his voice, "looks like I swept you off your feet after all."

"Ugh!" I was almost done with his pridefullness. "Please, Mister Ov-, I mean Mister Frost. Put me down." I said rather annoyed.

"Very well." He said setting me gently on my feet. Regaining my composure, I thought of something that I figured would knock his cockiness down a couple notches and I tried not to smile as I said it.

"I think that I've decided on something." I said as I began to stroll back towards the palace. "And what is that, your majesty." Jack replied as he began to walk next to me. "I used the wrong word to describe you earlier. You are not strange." "Oh really now?" "Yes."

"What am I then?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I turned around and stopped in front of him. I tilted my chin up to try to look as confident as I could. "Obnoxious." I said bluntly. He stopped smirking and had an almost blank face.

For a moment I worried about whether or not I hurt his feelings, then I pushed those thoughts aside. I was determined not to let him think know I thought that he and his confidence was actually very attractive in many ways. I turned on my heel and began walking towards the palace again.

I smiled to myself and enjoyed my little victory.

I heard the soft tap of shoes as Jack walked quickly back to my side. He didn't say anything for a minute which sort of surprised me. When we had almost reached the doors back into the ball room he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I said looking at him as I reached for the door handle. "Would you… dance with me again?" He asked quietly looking at his shoes, the same politeness and shyness that he had when we first met returning to his voice.

I was taken aback by this sudden change in him. "I-I don't know." I said confusion etched on my face. "May I take that as a yes?" He asked looking up and giving me a small smile. I paused for a moment to think about it. What was with this boy? He could change on a dime. "Yes. You may." I responded quietly.

As we walked back into the ball room I was greeted by Anna's smiling face at the base of the stairs, laughing at something Kristoff was saying. As we made our way to the stairs, Anna saw us together and her face lit up. When we reached the stairs she beamed at us and said "where did you two run off to? I've had to watch over the party for the last hour."

"Anna, you know very well where we were." I said, clearly not amused by her. "So, you told her then." She said to Jack. "Yeah…" He said looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. Anna saw the look on Jack's face and immediately noticed that their plan didn't go over very well with me.

"Perhaps…" she started, "we should talk about all of this after the party." "Agreed" I said back.

-=TIME SKIP=-

"So, he was telling the truth then?" I said looking into the fireplace intently.

After the ball had ended, I discovered that Jack would be staying in a guest bedroom in the palace for a while. Anna, Jack and I had all made our way into the parlor to relax. I was sitting in an armchair near the fire, Anna was sprawled on the couch, and Jack was floating crisscross in the air near one of the other chairs, holding his staff in his lap.

"Yup." Anna said turning to look at me. "I would've told you sooner, but I figured you wouldn't've believed me. This seemed like the best way to do it." "Oh, because scaring me half to death is a wonderful way to break the ice." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Jack!" Anna said sitting up and glaring at him "I told you not to do that!" He raised his arms defensively, "How was I supposed to know that she would react that way?" _How could you have expected anything else?_ I thought, trying not to roll my eyes at him.

"Besides," He continued, smirking at me, "It was hilarious." "And you wonder why I said you were obnoxious." Anna nearly choked trying to stop a laugh, "did you really say that?"

"Yes."

Anna completely lost it. She was cackling like a maniac. "Anna," Jack said trying to be heard over her, "It wasn't that funny." He plopped into a chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes it was." I said sending him one of his annoying smirks to give him a taste of his own medicine. "It was absolutely hilarious." That was when I started to laugh right along with Anna, just not nearly as loud.

Anna laughed so hard that she rolled off of the couch and flopped onto the floor, which only made her laugh more. This set of Jack who started laughing at Anna. We were all laughing messes with tears streaming down our faces from how funny it was. After we all calmed down enough to be able to speak, I looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning.

I yawned at this realization. "I think I am going to retire for tonight." I said standing up to head for the door. "Goodnight Anna. Jack." I left the room and got ready for bed. When I had my nightclothes on, I opened my nightstand drawer and took out my little ice royalty.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had." I whispered to them. "You should have seen him. He was so cute and funny, but very…" I paused "irritating." I was turning them in my hands thinking about everything that had happened. Looking back down at them, I gasped.

Holding it closer to my face, I rubbed my eyes at the little ice boy in my hand. _No way…_

The longer I stared at it the more unbelievable it became. _T-That's impossible… I thought. It couldn't possibly be- could it?_ The ice boy, who I made three days ago, looked unmistakably like a certain obnoxious, white haired, handsome guardian she had spent the night with.

 _I-Impossible…_

 **Ooooh! Yeah I know, terrible way to end a chapter, but still! I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm really excited to see your reviews and ideas. Chapter 5 shouldn't be too far behind this one, so please keep coming back. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Boys and Nightmares

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading. I apologize for this chapter taking so long to get out, but I've had a lot of stuff to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review, I could use some constructive criticism ;D**

I sat up, it was dark and I had no idea where I was. _Wh-where am I?_ I thought as I looked around. I realized I was on the ground, and it was cold but I barely noticed. I looked down at what was beneath me to discover that I was sitting on white polished marble tiles. I stood up. As I did bright lights suddenly turned on.

Looking up towards the source of the blinding light. I discovered that the source was 3 massive golden chandeliers hanging from an immense ceiling. I spun slowly to see the sheer size of the room I was in. It was massive. The walls were blue with gold trimmings and an intricate design on the ceiling that almost matched the marble floor. _What is this place…?_ It definitely wasn't the palace ballroom.

 _Is this a dream?_ I thought to myself as I continued to look around. _It can't be… can it?_

I then noticed myself. I was wearing the dress I had made for the ball, and my hair was still in delicate curls down my back. I reached a hand up to my hair and felt several things that were cold and hard. I pulled one of the things out.

It was a tiny ice rose. _What the…?_ I put it back and began walking, trying to find a way out. As I walked, it seemed that I didn't go anywhere because the walls didn't get any closer. _This. Is. Weird._

Once I decided walking wasn't going to get me anywhere, I gave up on it and stood still again trying to figure out where I was. "Where am I…?" I said, aloud this time.

"I don't know. Where do you suppose we are?" A voice behind me said, freezing me in place. I turned painstakingly slowly to the figure behind me.

It was Jack.

"J-Jack?" I choked out. "Wh-What are you…? How are you..?" "Oh, I don't know really. I'm just," He paused and smiled his winning smile at me "here." He took a step towards me brushing his white hair out of his eyes. "Well… I guess… I don't mind company." I said looking at the floor and trying to hide a blush that was forming on my pale cheeks.

"That's good for me then." He said smiling at me again. "Lovely music, isn't it?" He said, turning his head to look around the room.

"What music? I don't hear anyth-." Just then the most beautiful music I'd ever heard began to play. I looked around in amazement and confusion for the source of the incredible music. I felt something touch my hand and I instinctively pulled away from whatever it was. Whirling toward it I found myself face-to-face with two deep pools of sapphire.

"My queen," Jack said taking my hand again, "Would you, perhaps, allow me to dance with you again?"

"Y-Yes…" I breathed allowing him to pull me closer to him. For some reason, being so close to him made things feel… right.

We danced to the tune of the beautiful music. Twirling, dipping, and swaying gracefully across the floor of the immense ball room. It was incredible. We were in perfect sync as we danced.

He dipped me as the music softened but kept himself close to me. "I thought you didn't dance." He said as he returned us upright smirking at me. "I-I don't" I replied. We were so close, our noses almost touching.

I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. _What are you doing?! This is crazy! You can't do this!_ We leaned impossibly closer, our lips almost brushing against each other's. _Kiss him. You can't! Kiss him. No! Yes!_

As our lips were about to touch everything went black.

Suddenly, I was no longer in his arms, I was falling. And I was screaming. I had no Idea where I was and I didn't care. I was terrified.

There was darkness all around me, and I heard screaming other than my own. I had no clue whose screams they were. All I was paying attention to, was the overwhelming fear. The fear. It gripped me like a vice. All I wanted was to be free from it. But I just kept falling. Falling into the deep nothingness, forever.

I shot awake still screaming, tears streaming down my makeup covered face. My hands shot into my tangled hair, as if I was trying to brush the nightmare out of it. I curled into the fetal position holding my head and still crying hysterically.

Anna burst into the room in her nightdress, Ethel following closely behind her. "Elsa!" She cried running to my bedside. "It's okay now…" She whispered soothingly as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're okay now." I was shaking miserably unable to move out of her arms.

Ethel put the lamp she was holding on the nightstand and sat herself on the edge of the bed. Anna continued to hold me close to her, whispering to me to calm e down. "You're okay, Els. I'm here. You're okay."

I wanted to stop. To try to compose myself. But I couldn't. I was in the middle of one of the worst panic attacks I had ever had. And I had had hundreds. But I'd never experienced anything like this. I had barely noticed when Anna and Ethel entered the room. I wasn't even listening to anything Anna said. I was so scared.

 _Calm down! I can't. Stop crying. I can't. Why? Why do you do this to yourself?_ I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. It was awful.

Anna continued to whisper softly to me and hold me close to her chest. "Hush now. You're okay. You don't need to be afraid." She whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. _You're okay. No you aren't. Yes, you are._

I was trying desperately to focus on anything but my overwhelming terror. _Her heartbeat. Focus on her heartbeat._ I told myself. I attempted to focus on nothing else but her heartbeat and the sound of her soft voice.

 _Bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump.._ "Don't worry Els." _Deep breaths. Bum-bump. Deep breaths._

We sat there for what felt like an eternity. I only attempted to move away from Anna when I had gained partial control of my tears. I was still shaking miserably and had red puffy eyes from crying.

I looked up at Anna and Ethel. "I- I'm sorry." I choked out between the leftover sobs you get after you finish crying. "It's okay dear." Ethel said as she patted the back of my hand that was curled in a fist on the covers. "We were only worried is all." She gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Elsa…" Anna said looking down at the sheets. "You're okay. Right?" I could hear her voice wavering slightly.

"No. I'm a total mess who is mentally unstable and cries all too often." That was what I wanted to say at least. "Yes." I replied, most of the shake gone from my voice. "I just… Had a nightmare. It was just… scarier than usual, I guess."

She looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes. "Promise there's nothing you want to tell me?"

I unballed my fist and took her hand. "I promise."

"Is… Everything okay in here? I thought I heard someone screaming."

Anna and I looked towards the door to see Jack standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. I turned away quickly so that he wouldn't see my puffy, tearstained face. "Yes. We're fine. Sorry to worry you Jack." Anna replied quickly as she stood up. He looked unconvinced. She squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a look that said _"We'll talk later"._

Ethel quickly got the message and said "Let's let her get some rest dear." Before carefully scooting them out. Reluctantly Jack and Anna left and shut the door. I heard hushed voices outside my door, but I wasn't even attempting to figure out what they were saying.

" _Get some rest"? Yeah, right._ I sat on the bed staring into space for a while. My blue satin bedsheets a tangled mess around me. There were splotches of ice and snow scattered around the room and icicles hanging from my bookshelves, door, and ceiling. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen when I was stressed or upset so I didn't really take notice of it.

I just sat there in complete silence. Distracting myself from my thoughts. The voices outside the doors ceased and I heard shoes clicking softly down the hall away from my room.

Without thinking, I found myself on the edge of the bed reaching for the drawer of my nightstand containing my little ice figures. It seemed that I had begun to use them as a coping mechanism. Why, however, I had no idea.

I turned the little dolls in my hands. "What's wrong with me?" I asked as quietly as I could, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks again. I flopped backwards onto the bed clutching them to my chest.

I sighed deeply. All I wanted was to escape. Escape from my worry, from my strife, and from my fear. The severity of my nightmares was increasing. Getting worse and worse every night. I thought I was going to crack.

I held up the little ice boy, who I decided did look exactly like Jack. "Why were you in my dream then?" I tried to recall all of the dream (before the terrifying part of course). "And why did I want to kiss you?!" That part confused me even more.

 _He's obnoxious. And arrogant. And full of himself. And unbelievably handsome. What? No! He's cocky. And kind. Shut up! And funny. More like annoying. And caring. And witty. And…_

"Ugh!" I sat up and set the two figures on the bed beside me. Standing up, I began to pace out of habit. I thought about nothing in particular. Anything that would keep my mind off my nightmare. So I paced and thought for hours.

Snapped out of my trance-like state by the light of the sun reflecting off my mirror. "Ow!" I lifted my hands to shield my eyes from the blinding light then quickly moved out of the way. I had been up all night. Again.

I flopped back down onto my bead and closed my eyes. I was unbelievably tired. "What am I even going to say to Anna?" I mumbled. I knew she would be concerned and have a thousand questions. "And what about Jack?!" I covered my face with my hands to stop my embarrassed blush.

"Ugh, He probably thinks I belong in an asylum!" I groaned loudly.

"No use just sitting here I guess." I wanted to lay there and not move forever. Bu I knew I couldn't. I had made a fool of myself last night and I was determined not to make it any worse. "It's a new day…" I whispered to my reflection in the mirror.

"Let's make it count. Shall we?"

 **-=TIME SKIP=-**

I walked into the dining room to find Anna and Jack already seated eating the breakfast that had been laid out. I finished tying my braid and let it hang floppily over my shoulder. I walked to my chair and sat down.

I waited a moment before eating to see if there was anything Anna was going to say. She cleared her throat. _Here it comes._ "I am going out into town today." _There it i- Wait. What?_ "Why is that?" I asked, looking down at my plate trying to avoid eye contact.

"I volunteered to help at the daycare. Miss Adaline is sick and needed some assistance." She replied as she finished her bowl of oatmeal. "Ah, have fun then. And if you do see Miss Adaline, tell her hello for me." I picked up my spoon and was about to put the oatmeal in my mouth when Anna spoke again.

"While I'm gone, will you find something for Jack to do?" She nodded her head towards him. "He tends to get bored and get into trouble." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, of course." I replied, surprised at her request. "Goodbye."

To be completely honest, I had forgotten Jack was even in the room because he hadn't so much as coughed while I was in there. After an awkward minute in silence I decided to break it. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him, still looking down.

"Ah, yes thank you." He said with a small smile. I assume he was trying to catch my attention. "You're welcome." I replied. I didn't really have anything to say. I just hoped he didn't bring up last night.

And to my pleasure, he didn't. We sat in almost silence, making a bit of small talk every once in a while. _How very odd…_ I thought. _He does flip-flop personalities doesn't he?_

When we had both finished our breakfasts, maids hurried in and cleared the table, followed by Isaac who stood to the side to supervise. I stood up and excused myself. I was almost out of the dining room when I remembered Jack. "Oh, Mist- I mean, Jack," I said as I turned around "If you are short of something to do, I could always use help in my study."

With that, I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall. I was halfway to my study when I heard footsteps behind me.

I stopped walking and turned around to find there was no one there. _Must have been my imagination,_ I thought. I turned back around and continued walking.

I heard the footsteps again. _Now I_ _ **know**_ _I wasn't imagining them._ I kept walking as if I didn't hear them, then whipped around suddenly. Still, there was nothing behind me. I huffed and then walked to my study.

I kept hearing the footsteps until I reached the doors. I grabbed the handle and turned one last time. Still nothing. I heard muffled snickering above me. _Aha! Found the source of my mysterious follower._

"Hello Jack." I said rolling my eyes as I opened the door and stepped inside my mess of a study.

"Ah…" He said as he dropped to the floor behind me "How did you know it was me?" I turned around to find him smirking at me. "Well, I don't know of anyone else in the palace who can fly." I replied curtly as I sat down and began to clear a work space on my desk.

He faked a look of disappointment before walking into the room and looking it over. "Quite a mess you got here." He started to rummage through the drawer of a cabinet on the opposite side of the room.

I rolled my eyes again. "Congratulations, you can see." I replied. I was still sour over the whole flight thing the night before. "My, my, Queen Elsa." He closed the drawer looking over at me, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I said looking up from my work. _Yup, He's definitely arrogant._ "Aw, what a shame." He smiled at me again as he floated lazily into the air. "I think I might just have to makelike me then."

I scoffed and stared at him. As I stared at him, I noticed what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a suit and dress pants. He was wearing a pair of brown pants that were ripped at the bottom, and an oversized blue hoodie that appeared to have frost on the shoulders, and he was holding his staff.

"Whatever you say, Frosty." I said as I looked back down. I don't know why, but I found him more obnoxious than the night before, and didn't really care if I was being rude. It was probably because of how tired I was.

I suddenly felt a cold hand beneath my chin tilt my head upwards. I was looking into the two pools of blue that were Jack's eyes. We were almost touching noses.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He said smirking at me. I reached up and brushed his hand away. "What is your deal?!" I said exasperated as I stood up.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He replied taking a step back twirling his staff in his hands. "Honestly!" I rubbed my temples. "There's something about you I just don't get. One minute you're quiet and modest and the next you're unbelievably arrogant and trying your hardest to annoy me!"

He stopped smirking and went completely silent as he plopped on top of a desk. His eyes were wide and his face a look of surprise. I celebrated a little victory in my head. But after the silence went on for about a minute I began to feel a little bad, but fought to suppress the feeling.

Suddenly he began to laugh. _What is he laughing at?_ He threw his head back and nearly fell off of the desk he was sitting on. "Ugh!" I crossed my arms, obviously annoyed. 'What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing before standing up and saying "there's something I need to show you." He rummaged through one of the bookshelves looking for something. "I saw it here somewhere…" he mumbled.

I watched him look through several of the shelves. _What on Earth does he think he's doing?_ "Aha! I found it!" he exclaimed, pulling out a book.

"Why are you trying to read me a-" "Hush." He interrupted me. "Wh-" "Just look would ya?"

"Fine, fine." I replied almost at my wits end. "If you were wondering what I was laughing at," he said as he thumbed through the pages of the book. "It was what you said about me." I rolled my eyes again, "What did you find so funny about it?"

"Well…" he said as he stopped at a page. "When you said that, it suddenly became obvious to me that you had never read this before." "Read what?" "This."

He turned the book towards me. I read the top of the page to see what book it was, the page said "Tales & Legends" on it. The page said:

"Jack Frost, also known as Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti, is the mythical spirit of winter. He is known for creating snow, ice, and frost from thin air. Often pictured as a teenager with snow white hair and blue eyes, carrying a willow staff called the Twinetender. He is thought to be over 300 years old. Often known as the Guardian of fun and mischief, he…."

It said more but I was not going to read the rest. "What does this have to do with anything?" I asked growing impossibly more infuriated with this obnoxious, but very charming boy. "Guardian of fun and mischief." He said as if it were obvious.

"And…?" I said sitting down on a chair. "And," he said "it pretty much should explain everything."

I stared at him, confusion etched on my face. For about a minute and a half I stared at him.

I stood up and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Jack asked standing up and beginning to walk after me. "Away from you, you wierdo!" I had no idea what I was doing, but I was fed up with this "winter spirit" guy.

"Oh come on Elsa!" He said as he suddenly flew up next to me. "What did I do this time?"

"I don't know!" I whirled to face him "you're just driving me insane!" "How?" "Oh, I don't know!" I was incredibly flustered. "Have you ever stopped to consider the fact, that maybe this whole "I'm a cocky, irritating, arrogant magical guardian" thing, might be just a **tiny** bit overwhelming?!"

"Well, no, not really." He replied landing his feet back onto the ground. I took a deep breath so that I wouldn't explode. "Okay, okay. I want to like you Jack. Really I do. But you have no idea how frustrating you are. So, let's try this again. Shall we?"

He nodded and smiled a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Queen Elsa," he said as he extended his hand towards me "My name, is Jack Frost."

 **Hooray! So, that was chapter 5. Sorry it was really bad, I'm having a terrible case of writers block. Anyways, chapter 6 shouldn't be too far behind this one. But seeing as it's the week of Thanksgiving I won't have much time to write this week. But don't worry you little nerds, it will be out soon! Please leave a review!**


	6. Do you Love me?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all very much for following my story! I apologize for this chapter taking so long to get posted. I have had a lot going on that has been making it hard to post it (Including a severe case of writers block). I also want to let you know I will probably be posting another story collection of another one of my OTP's one shots (BillDip if you were wondering). And finally, I decided to this chapter a little differently, the entire first half is in Jack's POV and begins back a while before the events of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

 **-=Jack's POV=-**

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed to the red head girl in front of me. "That wouldn't possibly work!"

"Oh c'mon Jack," Anna replied putting her hands on her hips. "A ball would be the perfect way to make her see you. It's foolproof!"

"No. No it won't" I replied bluntly as I dropped onto the top of her dresser. I had heard and seen a lot of crazy things in my 300 years, but this was on a whole new level. Her plan was insane. Did Anna convince me that I had to meet Elsa? Yes. Did I want her to see me? Yes. Did I think this would work? Absolutely not.

The last time I had even seen Elsa was about 15 or so years ago when I saw a glimpse of her through her window. But they were children then. Now, even after knowing Anna for years, I had never seen Elsa. I hadn't been in Arendell for a long time. Everything that Anna told me about Elsa's little "magic incident" as she eloquently put it, had happened while I was fighting Pitch Black.

"Give it a chance?" She begged as she gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I groaned. "If it doesn't work, you're going to make an idiot of yourself." _And me._ I thought.

Over the next week, we organized everything. From slipping the fake letter onto Elsa's desk, to finding the exact location in the garden to go to, to getting her to dance with me. The only thing that bugged me, was I had no idea what she looked like. There were no portraits of her in the palace. And Anna told me I was absolutely not to go near Elsa "so that it would be a surprise for the both of you".

I was getting more and more anxious. _What if she didn't see me? What if I make an idiot of myself? What if she doesn't like me?_ Until the night of the ball, thoughts like those nagged at me.

It was really hard to avoid Elsa. I desperately wanted to sneak a peek at her. But I promised Anna that I wouldn't. So I had to work ahead of Elsa's daily schedule and avoid whatever room she would be in.

And after a whole week and a half of meticulously planning every detail, the ball had finally arrived.

"Do I have to wear this though?" I complained. I was wearing a snow white suit with gold tassels and blue trimming. I had on matching dress pants and shoes. It was the shoes that bugged me the most. I hated shoes. I couldn't feel the snow through them.

"Yes. You have to fit in with everyone else." Anna said. "Plus, you look pretty dashing in that suit." She added with a wink. I laughed sarcastically. "Now shoo!" she said scooting me out of her room. "I have to change and you have to get to the front entrance to walk in."

I nodded as she pushed me from the room. I wanted to fly out, but I didn't have my staff. It was out by the pavilion for the exact purpose of doing something Anna doesn't want me doing.

"Don't forget the plan!" She called behind me as I was about to turn the corner. "Yeah, Yeah, I got it!" I called over my shoulder. I was very nervous, but I wasn't going to show it.

I made it around to the front entrance near the dock to look as if I'd gotten off a boat after almost everyone had gone in. I casually walked in to get myself into the persona of a palace guest, even if I was invisible.

Walking through the front courtyard, I entered through the enormous front doors. _Remember the plan. Remember the plan. Be a prince. You can do this._ I told myself over and over. Finally, I reached the doors to the ball room. Anna had me put on the guest list, so that when the announcer read over the list before the party to memorize it, he would believe in me and see me so I could give him my invitation to announce me so I was visible. Or at least, that's what Anna and I hoped would happen.

The announcer, a man in a freshly pressed green suit, looked at me and took my invitation. _He saw me! So far so good._ I took a deep breath and straightened up. "Prince Jack Overland of Palintinia." The man said loudly to announce my arrival.

I walked into view of the crowd slowly. Some people looked up at me. _Can they see me? Don't panic._

I reached the bottom of the small set of stairs that marked the entrance to the ball room. _Please see me. Please see me._ I chanted in my head. _Calm down. Please see me._ _Hush._

I stepped off the last step and slowly be to wade through the crowd and towards the side but still close to the stairs. I found a small space near the corner of the room where no one was standing. A young woman broke from the group of people she was talking to and began to go in my direction. _She can see me!_

"Welcome to Arendell, Mister Overland." She said with a curtsy. "Thank you very much." I replied and did my best to bow correctly. I had been practicing some etiquette, but I was terrible at almost all of the fancy junk these royal people did.

"I am Lady Claire of Grantham. Are you enjoying your stay here?" She asked with a warm smile. "Yes. It's a very beautiful place." I said. We talked about a few other things for about a minute or two before we heard everyone in the room fall into whispers as their feet shuffled to face the set of much larger stairs on the far side of the room. I looked up to see what was happening.

I let out a small astonished gasp when I saw her. Elsa was breathtaking. She had beautiful, long, platinum blonde hair that hung to her waist in curls. A sparkling crown of what appeared to be crystals. And an absolutely dazzling dress that shimmered in the bright candle light. To say I was speechless would have been an understatement.

I had lived long enough to see plenty of beautiful women, but Elsa was beyond beautiful. I could live a thousand more years and never come up with a word for her. I was actually glad Anna had made me wait, it made that moment that much more incredible. I watched as she gracefully stepped down the steps of the grand staircase. I studied every move she made.

I don't think I would have called it said at the time, but I had fallen head over heels for the Queen of Arendell the moment I saw her. "She's lovely isn't she?" Lady Claire whispered. "Yes…" I breathed quietly, "incredibly… lovely."

I heard Elsa announce the beginning of the ball. Her voice was smooth like silk, but had a commanding power that demanded your attention. It echoed in my ears as I tried to hold onto the sound.

I lost sight of her as the mass of party goers parted as the orchestra began to play an upbeat tune and the people began to dance. I tried to look over them to see her, but they kept getting in the way.

I gave up when I saw Anna pushing through the crowd of people who weren't dancing. "Hello Lady Claire." She clearly knew the young women I had been speaking with, "I am going to have to steal Mister Overland for a minute, my apologies." "It's perfectly alright my lady." Claire said with a curtsy to Anna.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled through the crowd by Anna toward her sister. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked. I was growing more anxious by the second. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you! Trust me!" Anna reassured me as we broke free of the crowd, only feet from the base of the staircase where Queen Elsa stood talking to some other guests. She was even more beautiful up close.

As she turned to face us, the first thing I saw where her eyes. They were a two deep, clear, endless pools of sapphire. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly. Her dress only made her eyes shine even more as she looked at us.

Anna cleared her throat before lightly pushing me forward and saying, "May I present, Prince Jack Overland of Palintinia."

She gave me a small smile. "Very nice to meet you Mister Overland." Her voice was beautiful. It had so much authority, and yet was gentle and fragile like glass. We spoke for a little while, I was desperately trying to think of something clever or witty to say that wouldn't embarrass me. All I could think was _She can_ _ **see**_ _me!_

I was pretty sure I was shaking violently, so I took a breath to not have my voice break when I spoke. _Be a Prince, Be a Prince._

"Thank you, my queen." I said "I am very happy to have received an invitation." _You need to bow!_ Then I bowed and almost fell over but stopped myself before I did. Anna suddenly dismissed herself very quickly and left Elsa and I by the stairs standing awkwardly. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what, and so I stood there staring at her dumbly.

The plan suddenly its way back into my head. _You can do this. Follow the plan._ "Would you care to dance m'lady?" I asked calmly as I tried to give her a warm smile. Anything warm is rather hard to do when you're a spirit of winter.

"I would love to," Elsa began "but I don't dance." Anna had predicted this. "Are you sure?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you for offering though." She replied with a small smile.

She didn't want to dance with me. But I was determined. I held out a hand towards her, "Please your majesty," I began. _Say something nice!_ "It would do me the highest honor." _What the heck Jack! You sound stupid!_

"I suppose…" she said quietly as she cautiously began reaching for my hand, "one dance couldn't hurt…"

-= **TIME SKIP=-**

"Jack!" Anna said angrily looking at the frost spirit "I told you not to do that!"

The whole plan had worked beautifully. That is, until I terrified Elsa half to death ad explained the whole guardian thing. I raised my hands defensively. "How was I supposed to know she would react that way?" I said. "Besides," I started again with a smirk, "it was hilarious."

"And you wonder why I said you were obnoxious." Elsa said bluntly. I was very surprised when she said it the first time. I thought I was being charming. But apparently not. Apparently, she didn't perceive my wittiness as wittiness.

Elsa's comment set Anna off in a fit of laughter that caused her to fall off the couch she was sprawled out on, that caused Elsa and I to both start laughing until all of us were crying from it.

After a little more time had passed, everyone excused themselves for bed. I went to the room that Anna had given me to stay in while I was in Arendell. When I walked in I sat down on the bed. As an immortal being, I didn't really need sleep. I was physically capable, I just didn't usually do it.

I flopped backwards with a groan. "Jack Frost," I said, "You are an idiot."

"What on Earth was I thinking?! She probably thinks I'm crazy. Or annoying. Or both!" I tossed my staff to the side. "Ugh!" I groaned again. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind for a split second. It was like a flash, there and then gone. But it echoed in my mind. _Am I in_ _ **love**_ _with_ _ **Elsa?!**_ I blushed involuntarily. I couldn't be in love with her! I've only known her a couple of hours. Love at first sight is only in fairytales! Which is rather ironic really, as I am in a great number of fairytale books.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned again as I covered my face with my hands. I spent the rest of the night with the thoughts of the Ice Queen rattling endlessly in my head.

 **(I know I'm not supposed to do an author's not mid-chapter but oh well. The rest of the chapter is back to the events of the previous chapter.)**

 **-=Elsa's POV=-**

I brushed Jack's extended hand aside. "That's not what I meant." I said bluntly. "Well… What did you mean then?" He asked looking confused. I moved around him and kept walking. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

I felt a cold hand grab mine and turn me around. I was looking into the two twin sapphire orbs. "Then help me to." Jack whispered as he looked into my eyes. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. _Am I in_ _ **love**_ _with Jack Frost?!_

As I looked at him, I noticed that his cockiness didn't annoy me as much. It was completely cliché, but suddenly I wanted his full attention. I suddenly desperately wanted to be around him. And even though I didn't know it, I was genuinely in love with someone. For the very first time.

 **-=Time Skip=-**

Jack and I spent the next week hardly leaving each other's side. We walked the gardens and did work in my study. Sometimes we talked, other times we sat in silence. We looked through almost every book in the library and for some reason, the more time I spent with him, the less frequently I had nightmares.

One morning, I was at the breakfast table eating. Anna and Jack hadn't joined me yet and so I caught myself daydreaming. I was thinking about Jack. I still wasn't sure of my feelings towards this strange magic boy. But a very childish part of me was trying to convince me that this was true love.

I was snapped out of my day dream by Anna skipping into the room cheerily. "Guess what! Guess what!" Anna singsonged.

"What Anna?" I asked looking down at my plate of food. I was blushing and didn't want her to see it. "It's snowing!" She said excitedly. My head snapped up. I wasn't making it snow.

"What?" I said trying to contain my excitement. "It's finally winter!" She exclaimed "It's snowing!"

I wasn't even trying to hide it now, I loved snow. Especially when I didn't make it. I never got to experience snow much as a child. I only ever really saw it through the window of my bedroom. "Really?" I was grinning like a fool. "Really." That was all I needed.

I practically sprinted from the dining room. I was nearly to the main doors that led to the courtyard. I stopped in front of the giant wood doors and caught my breath, still smiling like a child.

I heard Anna's footsteps come up from behind me. "Will… you… slow… down?" Anna panted when she reached me as she put her hands on her knees. "Open the doors!" I exclaimed excitedly.

The two guards at the doors nodded and moved to open the door. As the pulled the doors inward, I took a slight step back so that I wouldn't get hit by them. I felt a chilly wind blow small snowflakes into the entry hall. I picked up the front of my ice dress so that I wouldn't trip over it as I walked hurriedly down the steps, hopping over the last two.

When my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I was greeted by the magical sight of a snow covered courtyard. The sunlight glinted beautifully off the icicles hanging from everything they could cling to. The gates were standing wide open, and through it I could see all of the children of the town in the square making snowmen and snow angels. Some were building snow forts for a snowball fight.

In the midst of all of the children, was Jack being pulled by his sleeve by a little girl needing help building a snowman. I ran forward and stopped inside the shade of the main gate just before the bridge into the square and watched from just out of view.

Jack looked as if he was having a good time playing with the children. I watched as the little girl instructed him on how to build the snowman she wanted. "A snowman?" Jack said playfully. "How do I build one? Can you teach me?" He was smiling ear to ear as the little girl told him what to do.

When the snowman was finished, the little girl walked around it as she looked it over. Jack was squatting in front of it so that he could stay at eye level with her. Without warning, the little girl pushed the snowman over on top of Jack. It broke apart and covered him in the cold white powder. "Hey!" Jack shouted playfully as he shot up out of the snow "I'm going to get you now!" he called after the child that was running away shrieking with glee. I found myself laughing at the spectacle. It was hilarious.

I watched a group of boys ask Jack to join their snowball fight, which gave me an idea. He was helping them finish their fort, neither of the makeshift "teams" were ready to start throwing snowballs. But I was going to speed up the process a little. Then I remembered Anna was behind me. I turned around to her and motioned her to watch and stay quiet.

I twirled my hand and formed a perfectly shaped snowball. "Watch this." I whispered back to her. I took aim at the tall white haired boy. I threw the snowball as hard as I could. It sailed beautifully through the air and hit right where I had intended it to go.

It hit Jack square in the side of the face. He looked up to the children in the opposite fort. I heard Anna giggle. "He thinks they did it!" she squealed with enjoyment. I watched him pick up some snow and throw it at a boy on the opposite side of the square. When it hit him, the boy yelled "Attack!" as loudly as possible. Every child there, as if on cue, started an all-out snow ball war. Anna and I started laughingly uncontrollably at the hullabaloo I had started.

When we had stopped laughing enough to breath, I moved my hand and created a pile of snowballs on the ground. "Want to join in?" I grinned. Anna's face lit up as she nodded vigorously.

Next thing I knew, Anna and I were charging across the bridge like little children, flinging snowballs at anything we saw. After a minute, I noticed Anna had gone over to the other side to help the kids on that side. She had remarkably good aim and almost hit me a couple of times.

I was on the same team as Jack. We both reached for a snowball on the ground at the same time. "Having fun, my Queen?" Jack asked with a grin. "What do you think?" I replied as I snatched the snow ball and shoved it into his face, pushing him over.

"Traitor!" Jack called out as he sat back of and flicked snow at me. We both started laughing and throwing snow at each other even though we were on the same team. He turned around and bent over to grab more snow. I took full advantage of my opportunity and shoved snow down the back of his hoodie. He snapped straight up trying to get the snow out. He started to scramble for his staff and said "you're going to get it now!"

I turned and ran off still laughing. I made it all the way to the woods beside the palace. I was breathing hard and almost tripped over a couple of above ground roots. I made it into a small clearing and turned around to find no one behind me. "Did you chicken out?" I called out playfully between pants.

"Not quite." The voice came from above me. My head snapped up to see jack holding a giant snowball. "Don't you dare!" I said warningly. "Try me." He smirked, before beginning to turn his hand over to drop it on me. Instead of moving out of the way, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him downwards. What I hadn't counted on, was that he would fall on top of me. We were now laying on the forest floor laughing in varying degrees of pain. "Get off me!" I laughed as I tried to roll Jack off of me.

"It's your fault I'm on top of you." He chuckled as he pushed himself off of me and onto his elbows. "Shut up." I said playfully. We both started laughing again. Until we realized we were both soaking wet from laying on the snow covered ground.

We both stood up and brushed ourselves off. "So, was this you?" I asked gesturing to the snow around us. "Yes." He said smiling "Anna said she wanted a snow day." He looked down at the ground, almost as if he were blushing before continuing, "And I uh…Thought you might like it."

"You were right." I said with a smile. "We should probably head back though, Anna might get worried." "That is just like Anna." He said with a laugh. "We could fly if you want."

"No thank you." I said as I started to walk. "You've kind of ruined flying for me."

"Fair enough." Jack said as he caught up to me. One of his hands was in his hoodie pocket, the other was holding his staff lazily over his shoulder. We walked in silence.

When we reached the edge of the forest, there were very few children left the square. I assume most of them had been called in by their parents for lunch. I smiled at the few who were still there then waved my hand and created a few snowmen and a slide out of ice for them to play on.

Jack and I walked back through the main gate and down the long hallway to the dining room. Anna was sitting next to Kristoff, whom she had apparently invited for lunch. "Good afternoon Kristoff." I said politely. "Good afternoon to you too, Elsa." Kristoff replied before turning back to Anna. Anna looked us over before stating the obvious, "you two are soaking wet!"

"Ya think?" Jack responded sarcastically. "Were going to change clothes and then join you two for lunch. We won't be long." I said before scooting Jack from the room.

"I don't have any extra clothes." Jack said once I had reached the doors to my bedroom. His room was down the hall but he was just standing behind me dumbly. "I… I suppose I could find you something." I said as I opened the doors to my room and walked toward my closet.

He walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. "Don't sit on my bed!" I said loudly "You're all wet!" He floated lazily up off of my bed "Fine, Fine." He replied. I closed the door to my closet and quickly changed. While I chose what I was wearing, I kept in mind the fact that I was planning on going back outside after lunch.

I opened the door once I was changed. I was wearing a loose fitting winter dress shirt, thick riding pants and a pair of winter boots. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and some of the pieces were hanging in my eyes. "Okay," I said as I put my hands on my hips, "Let's find you some clothes shall we?"

I walked to the large, thick golden rope by the door to the room and pulled it down gently. Within a minute, Isaac was at the door awaiting my instructions. "Would you please take Mister Jack to find some dry clothes Isaac?"

"Yes my lady, right this way sir." He said before quickly leading Jack from the room. "I'll meet you back in the dining room." Jack called over his shoulder before Isaac led him around the corner to search for something for Jack to wear.

I hung my wet dress on the drying rack in my closet then headed back to eat my lunch. I pulled at my clothes as I walked. I had only recently gotten these pants. They had become the new fashion for women when they go outside to ride or walk. I still wasn't used to them. And the shirt I was wearing was a gift, so it was a little big. Neither were uncomfortable, I just wasn't used to them.

When I arrived back in the dining room, Kristoff and Anna still hadn't finished eating because they apparently have been chatting a great deal. "You're back, wonderful!" Anna exclaimed. "Wait, where is Jack?" she asked as she shot me a quizzical look.

"He's ch-" "Here I am." I was cut off as Jack walked into the room. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I feel ridiculous in this." He said as he walked to his seat and sat down. He was wearing a casual blue suit jacket and a pair of casual white slacks. "You don't look that bad." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Madeline," I called to one of the maids on one side of the room "could you send for our lunches please?" Madeline nodded her head and left the room. She returned with two other ladies carrying trays with some type of sandwiches on them.

We ate in relative peace making some small conversations. Apparently Kristoff was about to go on a trip to deliver ice somewhere far off and he was going to be gone for a week or so. After we finished lunch, I announced that I was going to take a walk and that anyone who wished to join me was welcome to.

I left the dining room and down a hallway, past my study, and to a little door that led outside. T was mainly used by servants and other workers who didn't want to use the front entrance. I opened it and stepped through. The door opened to the back of the palace, facing the large wall that surrounded the castle. I followed the little stone path that had been cleared off earlier that morning to another door that led outside the wall.

I removed the latch and opened the door. I turned around and relocked it behind me. There were a few foot prints leading away from the door, all were curved toward the town. I was heading into the woods. I stepped in the footsteps until they started to turn, then made my own.

I walked through the trees, listening to the sounds of the animals that were still awake. It was very relaxing. I began to hum a little tune to myself as I walked deeper into the forest. I wasn't heading anywhere in particular, I just enjoyed the sights and sounds of winter. It was always so beautiful.

I daydreamed as I walked. I was thinking of the night of the ball and how I danced with Jack. I reached a small clearing that was lined with willow trees and had a frozen pond in the middle of it. The willow trees had little crystal droplets hanging from them and the pond reflected the sunlight with a dazzling display of colors.

I walked over to the edge of the pond and slowly and carefully put one foot out onto it. It was safe. Still humming, I pushed myself out to the center of the pond. I wouldn't have called what I was doing ice skating. I was technically cheating because I was using my powers to help me move on the ice.

I began to dance on the ice. I recalled every movement of Jack and I's dance perfectly, and reenacted it just as well. I hummed the tune of the music a best as I could and danced. I twirled and swayed and spun gracefully across the ice.

And I was smiling. Smiling like an idiot.

"Mind if I join in?" The voice came from behind me and startled me, causing me to topple backwards onto my butt. "You must stop doing that." I said looking over my shoulder at the white haired intruder. "That would be no fun." He shrugged as he reached out a hand to help me up.

"Anyways," he continued as he pulled me to my feet "may I?" he didn't let go of my hand. "Don't be silly." I said playfully as I tried to pull my hand away. "Hey, you still haven't given me that second dance I asked for." He said smirking.

"Very well then, Mister Frost, if you're that desperate for a dance." I said giving him a smirk of my own as I put my hand on his shoulder. He moved his other hand to my waist. "We need some music, don't we?" I said. "I can take care of that." He said before thinking for a moment "Luckily for you, I've heard a lot of music in my time." He smiled when I laughed. He then began to hum a tune I'd heard before, when he got to a part I knew I began to hum along with him.

We started to move slowly. We glided across the ice, back and forth in graceful circles around the pond. He pulled me closer to him. I had just noticed that I had to look slightly upwards to look at his face, apparently he was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than me. As we spun in beautiful pirouettes, he moved both hands to my waist and lifted me into the air. I started to laugh a little. I felt like we looked very silly.

He began to laugh too as he returned me to the ground and continued to hum. It was then I noticed I was blushing. I turned my head away in embarrassment. He took his hand from my waist and held my own arm above my head, allowing me to twirl. He let go and I spun away and continued to twirl gracefully in place. I stopped spinning with my back to him. He took one of my hands and my waist again and we began to skate backwards. I listened to him humming in my ear, still blushing like a strawberry.

Suddenly he tripped and fell backwards on the snow on the edge of the pond, causing me to fall on top of him. I let out a little shriek of surprise as I landed on top of him. Then we started laughing. I rolled myself off of him and then rolled on my side to look at him. We both broke into a fit of laughter that brought us to tears. When we finally calmed down enough to breath we laid there on the ground flicking snow at each other, which caused more giggles.

Jack's face suddenly became very serious. He reached out a hand and cupped the side of my face. "What are you-?" I began. I was silenced by Jack suddenly leaning forward and kissing me. I gasped and pulled away.

Jack's eyes got really wide at the realization of what just happened. "Oh my God. Oh my God." He covered his face to hide his blush. "I'm so sorry. Oh my God. I'm such an idiot." He mumbled into his hands.

I sat there dumbfounded. _Did he just kiss me?! No. Yes. Maybe? Did I like it?! Yes. No. Yes. Oh my God…._ I thought to myself. My eyes were wide and I was breathing heavily. I calmed myself down and sat up.

"Oh my God… why on Earth did I do that?!" Jack continued to mumble. "Jack…" I whispered. He sat up and uncovered his face. "Do you…" I began again, trying to find the words, "love me?"

His blush intensified and his eyes got even wider. He put his hand behind his neck awkwardly. "Is… yes an appropriate answer?"

 **EEEPP! Okay so I'm squealing like a little girl at this point. Hope you enjoy the little cuteness in this chapter. Also, this was really, really long and I apologize for that. I had a lot of stuff I wanted to work into this chapter and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, they are really helpful to me. Thanks for reading! I hope to get chapter 7 out sometime soon.**


	7. Discovering Darkness

**OML SO CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! And on December 24th of all days! So I guess it's a Christmas present from me! ;D I'm really sorry it has taken so long for me to post. Christmas Break = Traveling = Not writing at all :P Any ways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's gonna be a good one!**

"Is... Yes an appropriate answer?"

I stared at the white haired boy laying across from me in the snow processing what had just happened. I had two thoughts in my head. The rational part of my mind told me to slap him and shut him down because what he had just done was completely unacceptable from any point of view in society. But some part of me, some very small, very childish, very quiet part of me, wanted to kiss him again. He was starting to get a look on his face that I couldn't quite place, it was almost like hurt, but more disappointment than hurt. _You have to say something! Tell him how you feel! No. Yes!_

I cleared my throat a little "I.. I uh.." I was trying to find words, any words. "It could be... I mean.." His face brightened a little, he almost had a smile edging it's way on to his face. I was still unsure of what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, I just didn't know how. "You could... Maybe.." His face suddenly darkened, he appeared to be looking over my shoulder. "What is it?" I asked starting to turn t look where he was staring.

"N-Nothing." He said quickly, standing up and holding out a hand before I could fully turn around. "We should... head back." I reached up and took his hand. "Why?" "I'll explain later." He pulled me up to my feet and started to walk back. He didn't let go of my hand though, for some reason I didn't think much of it. _Tell him now!_

"Um.. Jack.. I didn't get to tell you that I l-" I was cut off when we reached the castle wall and he stopped suddenly to open the door I had went through earlier and I ran straight into his back because I wasn't paying attention. He pushed me quickly through the door then walked quickly around me and into the castle. The next thing I knew he was ushering me into my bedroom. "What's going on?" I demanded, but as calmly as possible. He sat down on my bead and motioned for me to sit next to him.

He stared at the base of my dresser with a solemn face, he looked as if he would say something, but he stayed silent. "Jack, if you think that I'm angry at you about the whole kiss thing, I'm no-." "It's not that." He interrupted me suddenly. "What is it then?" I asked quietly. Whatever it was clearly agitated him, I didn't want to make it worse.

"Have you ever... heard of someone named Pitch Black?" He asked as he looked up at me. "No... Who is he?" I said as I turned myself to more toward him. "It's kind of... complicated." He said looking back down. I scooted closer to him unintentionally. "Tell me." I whispered.

"Well, I guess I would have to start at the beginning." He said without looking up. "As a Guardian, I protect and bring joy to children. The joy part kind of explains itself. But the protection part kind of has a little more detail to it. There are people out there, bad people, who want to destroy us Guardians and the joy that we bring..." "He's one of those people." I said. "He's one of those people." He nodded.

He went silent for a long time. I was tempted to say something, but thought it better to give him as much time as he needed. "He... A while back, he almost won. He had this magic, I don't know how he did it, but it was dangerous. And we almost lost. I... I almost..." He looked as if he was going to cry, it was clearly very hard for him to talk about. "Jack.. You don't have to talk about that part if you don't want to." He almost looked relieved when I said that.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "We beat him. He was gone. But just now... In the woods..." His voice was barely above a whisper "I saw him." Then he went silent. For a long time we said nothing. I gave him his time in case he wanted to say more. I figured if it was important enough to stop me from telling him if I loved him too, he would have more to say about it.

And I was right. He suddenly spoke up again. "I bet by this point, you're wondering why this is such a big deal." He thought about it for another moment. "Well, I've talked to the others about it. Pitch is not the only powerful person they have fought. But he's the only person who ever got so close to... winning." I was listening silently to everything he had been saying. "Jack.." I said quietly "You said he had magic. What... what kind of magic?"

"He uh..." He thought about it a little more, "It's kind of like what Sandy does.." I thought through all of the stuff he had told me about the other Guardians. "Only, It's the opposite. Instead of dreams... he makes nightmares." I tensed. _Did he just say this person makes nightmares?_ "Nightmares?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "It's kind of like, black sand. I'm not quite sure how it exactly works, but I guess it messes with your mind." He looked up at me. I was staring at the floor. "Jack.. D-" I was stopped by a knocking on my door. My head snapped up "Come in." I said loudly. Anna pushed open the door and looked surprised to see Jack sitting next to me.

"Oh hi Jack, I didn't know you were in here." She said with a smile. "What is it Anna?" I asked grabbing back her attention. "There's uh.. some people here asking for you." I stood up and straightened out my pants as I walked down the hallway with Jack and Anna following behind me. I pushed open the large doors to the entry hall. Standing over by the door were four people.

An enormous rabbit. A woman covered in beautiful feathers. A short man dressed entirely in yellow. And a large man with a beard.

 **Thank you so much for reading! It was a kind of short chapter but I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews it is really inspiring to me. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk about this story or any of my other stories! Love you guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 8.**


	8. Escapes and Castles

**Hello my wonderful readers! Chapter eight has finally arrived. I know you all have been patiently (or impatiently) waiting, but I got a new computer and it doesn't have word. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I love seeing how much you are enjoying my story (Even if it isn't very good). Last chapter was really short, so be prepared for something really long! I have big plans for this chapter and the rest of the story, keep reading and I hope you enjoy! (P.S. I know the name of this chapter sucks but oh well.)**

 _An enormous rabbit. A woman covered in beautiful feathers. A short man dressed entirely in yellow. And a large man with a beard._

I walked steadily but wearily forward towards this strange group. I cleared my throat and they all turned to me. "Welcome to Arendell." I said with a bow to the strangers.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." The man with the beard said. He had a very thick accent. "It's very beautiful." Chimed in the woman with the feathers. I realized that all of the feathers were attached to her, and she appeared to have large hummingbird-like wings.

"Thank you, I am very glad you are enjoying your stay in my country." I said with a polite nod as I turned slightly to Anna. "May I introduce my sister, Anna," Anna curtsied, "And Mister Ja-." "Jack!" All four people said in unison. Well, the short man in yellow didn't say anything, he just smiled widely. Jack pushed past me and to the big man. The bearded man, who towered over all of us, picked up Jack and bear hugged him. "Good to see you too." Jack grunted as he tried to breath.

When the man set him down, Jack turned to me. "This is North," he gestured to the big man. "Tooth," Tooth fluttered her wings a little. "Bunny," The large rabbit regarded me quietly before looking back down at his hands, he appeared to be painting what looked like an egg. "And sandy." A small yellow hat materialized above the man's head, he tipped it politely.

Jack looked back to me after he realized I hadn't said anything. "Y-you're the... the Guardians." I breathed. I had heard a lot about them from Jack, but I never expected to actually meet them. "At your service." North said with a bow.

"I didn't expect to see you guys here." Jack said with a grin as he flung his staff over his shoulders. "Well..." Tooth shifted uncomfortably. "It's Manny." Bunny said putting his egg in a pouch he wore. Jacks face suddenly got very serious. "Oh..." He looked down at the ground pensively. "Tooth, will you take Elsa into the other room?" He nodded his head towards the door. "Of course." She nodded. "If you would come with me, My lady." She began to leave the room and I followed behind her nervously.

I didn't know who Manny was, but it clearly had Jack concerned. I cast a glance over my shoulder as I left, Jack was looking back at me. I quickly turned and led Tooth into the first sitting room in the hallway.

Once we had sat down, Tooth kept shifting nervously. "Should I call for some tea?" I suggested. "That would be wonderful, thank you." She nodded. I walked across the room and pulled on the large gold rope by the door then sat back down. Within two minutes, Isaac came in with a tray of tea and biscuits and set them in the take between us. "Would you be so kind as to light the fire before you leave please Isaac. There is a bit of a draft in here." I personally had no problem with the cold, but I didn't know if Tooth cared.

"Yes, M'lady." He quickly lit the fire then left the room to attend to his duties.

The two of us sat in silence for a bit while we sipped our tea.

Tooth cleared her throat a little as she set down her cup. "I'm sure you are wondering who Manny is." I nodded. "Well, I'm not sure how much Jack has told you, if anything at all, but Manny is the Man in the Moon."

I nodded again as I set down my tea cup and straightened up. "He is the one who chose all of us to be Guardians. He talks to us and tells us what to do in times of trouble." She picked her cup back up and took another sip before setting it down. "Is... Is something wrong with him?" I said uncertainly.

"No, no." She said. "Manny is fine. But he said that... that you were uh..." She looked at the floor as if she was unsure whether to tell me or not.

"That you were in danger."

 **-=Jack's POV=-**

I looked back at Elsa as she left the room, then turned back to North Bunny and Sandy. "What's wrong with Manny?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with Manny." Bunny snorted. "He's the man in the moon for peat sake."

"Then what is it?" I shot a small glare at Bunny.

"Manny said tha-" "He said something?! Is he picking a new Guardian?!" I interrupted North. "No." North said crossing his large arms. "He said that..." Bunny shifted on his paws. North continued at something barely above a whisper. "Pitch... is back."

I jumped back. A thought crossed my mind that sent a shiver up my spine. _I really did see him in the woods... he could've killed me! He could've killed..._

I pushed it from my mind. "I saw him." I set my mouth in a grim line. "What?!" Bunny and North blurted at the same time.

"I saw him.. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or if it was really him." I said shaking my head. "But if Manny said so... it must have been him.

"Where did you see him?!" North said grabbing me by the shoulders. "When?!"

I looked him straight in the eyes, I kept my voice low. "Outside... in the woods. Only about an hour ago."

North let go of me and turned to Bunny and Sandman. He started mumbling something to them. "North." I said trying to get his attention. "North." I said a little louder as he continued to talk to the other two. "North!" I said raising my voice.

He spun to face me. "Why is he here?" I asked shakily.

North cast an uncertain glance at the other Guardians. Sandy pushed past the large man. He made a motion as if he was clearing his throat. I saw the golden sand start to materialize into a shape above his head. It was a...

 _snowflake._

"Oh God, no..." I breathed. I spun on my heel and sprinted down the hall to try and find Tooth and Elsa.

 **-=Elsa's POV** **=-**

Jack burst into the sitting room. He had this look on his face that closely mimicked terror. "Jack what's wr-." "We have to get you out of here." He interrupted as he walked hastily over to me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up out of the chair and dragged me out of the room behind him. "Jack, where are we going?" I said as I tried to wrench my hand out of his vice-like grip.

"Jack!" North bellowed as Jack pushed past him to the entry hall. "Jack Frost what are you doing?!" I said as he pulled me out into the court yard, we passed a large red sleigh that was sitting near the doors. I finally pulled my hand free when he stopped walking. "We.. we have to get you out of here." He said as his icy blue eyes met mine.

"Wh-." The next thing I knew I was pressed to his chest as he shot off of the ground. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. "Jack!" I barely heard the people yelling bellow us.

Jack's face was serious, his eyes glued forward as we rocketed through the sky. "Jack!" I heard a woman's voice to our left. I looked over and saw Tooth struggling to keep pace with us. "Where are you going?!" He ignored her. I didn't know what was going through his head, but whatever it was, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Tooth couldn't keep up with Jack's speed. She fell behind and I lost sight of her. I looked forward and saw a familiar shape forming through the thick clouds. _My castle!_

Every muscle in my body tensed. That place had some very bad memories attached to it. I didn't want to go there. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Nothing will happen there. It's going to be fine._

Our feet touched the snowy ground at the foot of the long staircase I had built. "Come on." Jack said as he started to climb. "Jack wait!" I called after him as I started to climb. He ignored me as he reached the huge ice doors. "Jack! Stop! I don't think that's a good id-!" Jack pushed open the door with ease. We were greeted by the sight of Marshmellow. The giant snow monster I had made to keep people out of my castle.

Marshmellow turned to look at the two of us. He stood to his full height and let out a deafening roar. I had made him to protect me. But I didn't look the way I did when I made him, so he didn't recognize me. "Move!" Jack yelled as he shoved me out of the way of the large snowy fist that came crashing down to where we had been standing moments ago.

I tumbled to the side and quickly stood up and raised my hands to defend myself. I looked around quickly for Jack. I didn't see him. I looked upwards. He was on the opposite side of the room about 15 feet in the air, his staff raised in front of him.

Marshmellow was facing Jack swiping at the air. I don't know how he could see him, but he did. I shot a large blast of ice from my fingers at the back of the monsters head. Marshmellow turned his massive body to me and started to move towards me. I stepped back and made another ice blast. He continued to advance.

Closer and closer. I shot more blasts to little affect. He was almost on top of me when I slipped. I yelled as I fell backwards. My head connected with the cold ground. I tried to stand. Marshmellow raised a huge fist and started to bring it down. I screamed but the fist never came.

I looked up to see Jack using his staff to hold the snowy hand up. Jack pushed back with force and cause Marshmellow to move back. Jack held his staff in front of him and shot out an enormous blast of magic that was accompanied by a blinding display of light.

When I could see again, Marshmellow was gone. It was only Jack and I in the vast room.

Jack was standing facing me. "Are... you okay?" He asked quietly as he extended a hand. "Yeah, my heads a bit sore but I'm al-. Jack! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed as I stood up and examined the red stain forming on hoodie he had changed back into after lunch.

"Elsa, I'm fine really." He assured me. "No your not." I said matter-o-factly. I flicked my hand and made a bed. "Go sit." I commanded.

I used my other hand to form a bowl and melted some snow into it. I walked over to the bed where Jack was sitting. "Take your jacket off." I said. as I set to bowl down. "Why?" he said smirking, "want to see my toned abs?" He teased. "I gave him a small glare to hide my blush.

He complied silently but very, very slowly. Once his Jacket was off, I took a moment to look at the gash on his chest. Although in all reality I was admiring his abs that he actually did have. He caught on and smirked at me.

"I hope you have more than one jacket." I said. "Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm not taking off my shirt to use as a rag." I said bluntly. He put on a disappointed look that I'm not entirely sure was fake.

I took his hoodie from him and dipped a sleeve into the bowl. "This might sting a little..." I said as I pressed it to the wound. He clenched his teeth but didn't say anything.

After I had cleaned him up, he put his hoodie back on and laid down on the bed.

"It's surprisingly comfortable." He noted. I wasn't surprised. I had made chairs out of ice, and the were unusually soft and dry. "So, you made this place?" He asked putting his arms behind his head.

"Yes... I did." I replied looking around at the beautiful place that had been my refuge not too long ago. "It's magnificent." He said. "Thank you."

"Jack..." I said after some time. "Why are we here?"

"Would you accept sightseeing as an answer?" He tried.

"No.""Vacation?" "No, Jack." "Uh..." "Jack Frost answer me!" I raised my voice.

He sat up. "Pitch." He said. I sat on the bed next to him. "What about him?" I asked uncertainly.

"He's... He's here. In Arendell." He shook his head and looked at the floor. "Manny said that he was here for... for..."

"Me." I finished for him. Jack looked up at me. Those two twin crystal pools brimmed with tears. "Jack.." I had had this one question on my mind since Tooth told me. "Why would he be here for me?"

"I don't know... I honestly, don't know." Jack stared at me for a long time. "Elsa...?" He whispered.

"Yes?" I said, studying those blue eyes that bore there way into my soul. "You never got to answer my question earlier." He continued.

"Oh..." I breathed, we had begun to inch closer. "Jack I... I..." Our noses were almost touching. "I..."

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" The voice echoed around the room. Jack and I moved jumped away from each other and looked around the room for its owner. "Isn't this just incredibly wonderful?"

I looked back to Jack. His eyes were wide as he whipped his head around to find the person it belonged to. "Show yourself!" Jack yelled standing up and holding his staff in front of him.

"Why?" The voice came again. I moved behind Jack and held on lightly to his sleeve. A dark shadowy figure started to materialize in front of us on the other side of the room. "Did you miss me, Frost?" The figure snarled with a devilish smirk.

"Pitch." Jack growled back, pointing his staff towards the dark spirit. "You were dead! How did yo-?!" "Not dead, Frost." Pitch said, gliding slowly forward. "Merely weakened. But as I'm sure you can tell, I've come back." Jack took a step back and more in front of me. Pitch continued to move forward as he spoke, "Last time you Guardians," he spat the word out as if it had a foul taste in his mouth. "had the upper hand. But this time... this time things are going to be a little different."

Jack didn't move. He kept his glaring eyes (and his staff) aimed at the tall dark figure. "I'm sure you are wondering how. Well I'll tell you..." Pitch suddenly disappeared. Jack's eyes scanned the room frantically. "It's because I'll have something I didn't have before..." I felt one of Jack's hands find my wrist and pull me closer behind him. I looked around, but I couldn't see Pitch.

"And what's that?!" Jack yelled to empty space.

A cackling laugh echoed around us. "You were always a smart boy Jack, I'm sure you will figure it out..."

"J-Jack.." I whispered. "Wh-what is he talking about?"

"Now then..." Pitch's voice continued. "If I were you... I would be running back to your little friends."

The room started to get dark. We turned to face the large staircase at the back of the room. An enormous wall of blackness blocked our view. As it swelled and moved, we could see glimpses of the tall dark man behind it.

"Run!" Jack yelled as he pushed me backwards. I spun and sprinted for the door and heard Jack's foot steps behind me.

We made it out the door and half way down the staircase before I looked back. I wished immediately that I hadn't. The black wave was now charging at us. I suddenly missed a step and fell forwards and off the last two steps into a heap in the snow. Jack pulled me to my feet and propelled me forward.

I had never been more glad that I wasn't wearing a dress. Jack and I sprinted down the hill, the blackness cascading behind us threatening to envelope us entirely. I was slightly behind Jack as we ran through the snow covered ground.

I stopped suddenly when something grabbed hold of my foot. I looked down to see a tendril of blackish sand had wrapped around my ankle. I shot a frozen blast at it and shattered it to pieces before continuing my panicked descent.

More of the snaking sand licked at my heels. I could almost see the edge of the woods. "Jack!" I yelled as another grabbed onto of me. "Elsa!" Jack yelled as he turned and grappled back uphill to me. "Look out!"

The wave of black sand came crashing down on us. It felt like I was suffocating in the blackness as it swirled around my body. I was trying desperately to break free. I heard Jack yelling my name somewhere above me. He must have escaped the sand somehow. I opened my mouth to yell his name but was silenced by suddenly falling.

I was in a bubble. I could move freely now, and I could breath. _What?_ I looked up slowly. _That means that..._

Pitch Black was standing opposite of me in the bubble of sand. I continued to hear Jack yell, but I was to afraid to yell back.

I stood quickly and raised my hands in front of me for defense. I did my best to look as if I wasn't intimidated, but I knew I looked terrified. "So.." Pitch purred. "You're Queen Elsa. Very pleasant to make your acquaintance."

"I wish I could say the same." I said shakily. He faked disappointment. "What a shame, it appears that someone has given you a false caricature of me." His expression hardened before he dropped into the sand and disappeared. I lowered my hands in shock and took a few steps back out of fear. I was almost to the edge of the bubble.

I froze when I felt something grab my shoulders. "Whatever that Jack Frost told you, it is false.." I still heard Jack's frantic voice.

I yanked myself out of the firm grasp and toppled backwards I as spun around. I was on the ground, or sand I should say. "N-no..." I stuttered. "You're lying. Let me go! I'm warning you!"

"Why would I do that? You are the only reason I'm here." Pitch purred as he glided slowly towards where I was on the ground. I scrabbled backwards. "W-why are you here for me?" I asked weakly.

"Like I said before, you'll figure it out soon enough." He said with an unsettling smirk.

I quickly raised my hands and shot a blast of ice that he easily dodged. I continued to launch more. Each time he ducked out of the way, he advanced a little more.

My back was to the wall of the bubble. I had nowhere to go. Two tendrils of black sand shot out and grabbed me by my wrists and pulled my hands back. I struggled desperately against the restraints. I turned my head away as Pitch leaned in close to my ear.

"We will meet again, Queen Elsa..." Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

 **WOW! So that was a doozy of a chapter now wasn't it? Definitely worth the wait I think. Thank you so much for reading. I hope to update soon. Thank you all so much for following my story and leaving your reviews, I greatly appreciate it. Check out my other stories and please keep checking back! 3**


	9. You

**OML SO MY STORY IS FINALLY BACK!**

 **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. By now you've probably stopped reading. Let me tell you this chapter has been in progress since I posted Chapter 8, I'm really excited for you all to read it because I've put a lot of thought and effort into it.**

 **Thank you for still reading, I love you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Darkness..."_

 _"That's the first thing I remember..."_

 _"It was dark... and I was cold."_

* * *

"Elsa..."

I've heard that voice.

"Elsa.."

There it was again. It was a whisper and yet echoed around me in the darkness.

"Where am I?" I wondered quietly aloud.

My left hand clenched and grabbed something soft, I looked down at the deep blue material. I was in my room.

The voice came again snapping back my attention.

My head turned warily around my room, muscles tensed, waiting for a sudden attack. "Elsa..." The glass paned windows let in the bright light of the moon that illuminated every corner of my room. Whoever was speaking wasn't in here.

"Elsa." The voice came again saying my name once more. I stood shakily to my feet and faced the door. I was deciding if I was actually brave enough to open it and face what was outside. I thought that I'd heard it before, but I was still unsure.

"Elsa.." My feet moved almost on their own as they shuffled silently across the hard wood floor. My right hand, painfully slowly, reached out for the silver door handle. It was cold beneath my fingers.

I raised my free hand up to where it could be useful to me if I was suddenly under attack. I waited, ready for that moment when I would swing open the door.

I waited for the voice, and to see it's owner.

Finally, just outside the door. "Elsa.."

I whipped the door open and formed a large ball of ice in my hand. But I looked only into the blank, empty darkness of the hallway. I breathed out a sigh of release as I relaxed. Perhaps it was my tired mind playing a trick on me.

"Elsa.."

Apparently not. The voice was on my left, somewhere down the hallway towards the ballroom.

I gulped and felt the dryness of my throat. I had a gnawing feeling in my gut that if I followed this voice that I would end up in trouble. But a thought wormed it's way into my mind in between the many clouds of dread. _What if it's Jack?_

I tensed as the memory of what happened on the mountain flooded my mind. The last thing I remember was everything going black as Jack's voice faded out somewhere above me. I didn't know if he was safe or not. But if it was him calling to me, then he was okay. And I was going to find out.

I slowly moved away from the door. "J-Jack..." I whispered, ever so quietly. Nothing answered me but the creaking of the wood and the trickle of melting snow. I strained to hear any sound that happened to reach my ears. Then, out of the darkness... "Elsa."

Now instead of a whisper, it was more of a normal tone, louder, more demanding. I moved a little swifter in the darkness, the only light was the faint glow of the moon. I thought that it was Jack. No. I was sure it was.

I walked on for what felt like an eternity, the hallway seemed to stretch on and on like taffy. I finally reached the huge doors leading to the immense staircase into the ballroom. I placed my hand on the door handle, but not even when I felt it freeze over did I turn it. I stood stone still and waited. Waited for a noise, a signal of some kind, a hint at what lay beyond it.

I strained to hear the faint noise I thought I had heard. Then, as if like clockwork, I heard it: "Elsa".

I swung the door open, and held back a silent scream.

What I saw before me almost made me run, but my feet felt glued in place. In front of me down the stairs in the center of the ball room, stood Pitch Black.

He didn't seem to have noticed my entrance into the room and I tried to back out as slowly as I could, but my feet would not move. I looked down, and to my horror black sand had snaked up the stairs and wrapped around my feet and ankles, holding them in place.

"I told you we would meet again, Elsa." Pitch spoke without turning to look at me. "H-How are you here... Why are you here?" I tried desperately to hide the shake in my voice, but I knew he could tell I was terrified.

Pitch turned slowly and looked up the stairs at me, his yellow eyes piercing the blackness. He chuckled dryly "I've already told you that," he raised one of my hands and I felt myself start to move forward not by my own choice. "You're a smart girl, not nearly as foolish as _Frost_." He spat the name with a nasty sneer like it was poison in his mouth.

I was suddenly suspended in the air and moving forward towards Pitch. I struggled against my bonds as the wrapped around my wrists and upper arms. I moved to the center of the room where I was suddenly dropped to the floor only a few feet away from him. I fell to my knees and looked up shaking. "Wh-what do you want from me?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

The moonlight drifting through the skylight casted eery shadows on the walls that danced behind the columns. Pitch stood almost directly beneath the glass, yet he still seemed to be standing in shadow. "It's very simple, Queen Elsa." He turned away from me towards the doors to the main part of the castle. "I want the end of Jack Frost."

He started to walk forward towards the door, reaching out a hand to open it. "No!" I screamed, reaching out my own hand as a blast of ice shot out to cover the door handle. He pulled his had away swiftly and spun on his heel. I then realized I was standing shakily, my hair loose hair falling into my eyes. He laughed again. "No?" He mused, tilted his head slightly upward. "You say that like you will have a say in the matter." He then turned back and smashed the ice on the door to push it open, then glided out into the darkness.

I don't know what compelled me to move, but the next moment I found myself pushing through the space in the doorway into the central hallway after him. I blinked in the darkness, hoping for my eyes to adjust in vain. I couldn't see in front of me, not even an inch of light seemed to move into the room from the door. So I did not move. I stood completely still, the only movement was my shaking legs and shifting eyes.

The door behind me suddenly snapped shut, causing me to jump forward into the darkness and turn back to where the crack of light used to be. His voice echoed around me in the darkness. "There's nothing you can do to save him you know.."

He appeared a few feet in front of me, and seemed to have a sort of glow around him. "Jack Frost is going to die, and there's nothing you can do to save him."

"N-no.. You're lying!" I yelled, my voice shaking as I tried to seem defiant. "Am I now? Are you quite sure?" He purred, a terrible glint in his gold eyes.

I visibly swallowed and drew myself up to my full height, which didn't make much of a difference. "What are you going to do?" I snapped, "They've beaten you before, they can beat you again."

He put his hands together in front of him and sneered. "You little children never listen. I've told you..." He dropped into the shadows once more. "I'll have something a I didn't have last time."

I whipped my head around once more and searched, wide eyed. I heard the faintest whisper as the floor beneath me gave way, "...you."

* * *

 _"And then, I saw the moon..."_

 _"It was so big, and bright."_

 _"And it seemed to chase the darkness away..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes ever so slightly. _Where... where am I?_ I closed them again and tried to blink away the drowsiness that still swam in my head. I opened them once more. My arms felt so heavy, I could hardly move. My vision was blurry so I blinked slowly again. A large white shape was in front of me. _My dresser?_ I tilted my head to the left and saw another shape beside my bed.

This was also white. And blue. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak. "Jack..?" I asked quietly, my voice was hoarse and broken.

He looked up so suddenly I thought he would get whiplash. "Elsa...?" He whispered. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. I smiled faintly at him, and then fell back into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep for what felt like. Every time I woke up, someone would be either at the bedside or somewhere else in the room. Sometimes I was awake long enough to hear muffled voices. Sometimes I would have a vision. Something just beyond my vision that would flicker out of sight as I looked for it.

People were always there. Always watching. Every time my eyes would open people would crowd around. Or, I thought they were people. They looked more like bright smudges pressing in on me.

My eyes closed once more when bright light from my windows became too much to bare, and when I opened them once more it was night. I no longer felt tired, just weak. I lifted a heavy hand to my face and rubbed my eyes, looking around. No one was in my room this time, but I heard voices. My muscles screamed as I sat up to look towards my door.

 _"But will she be okay?"_ I heard a muffled voice say. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest." I heard another voice, a woman, as a stood and wrapped a blanket around myself. "But _Pitch had her!"_ I heard the voice say again. I shuffled silently to the door to find it slightly open. I peered through the crack into the dimly lit hallway to see Tooth, Sandy and Jack standing across the hall by the wall.

I started to open the door when Tooth spoke again. "Jack, Sandy said he removed all of the nightmare sand from her body." She said darting slightly into the air. I furrowed my brow. _Nightmare sand? What is she talking about?_

"This is all my fault.." Jack said covering his face. I pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Is... everything okay?" I asked looking from one face to the other.

"You're awake! You need to lay down!" Tooth said, trying to guide me by my arm back into my room. "N-no." I said pulling my arm away from her grasp and turning to the others. "What's going on?"

Sandy appeared to sigh and made a shape of a Christmas tree above his head then floated down the hall. Jack stared at Tooth then looked to me. "Go with Sandy, get Anna. I'll watch her." He walked across the hall and reached for my doorknob as Tooth flew off after Sandy. Once she rounded the corner Jack pushed my bedroom door shut and leaned his shoulder against it facing towards me.

I adjusted the blanket around my shoulders and waited. He sighed and nodded his head down the hall in the opposite direction from where the others went and started to walk. I followed slightly behind him. He had his staff over his right shoulder and his left hand in the pocket of his hoodie, but he didn't speak.

So I decided to. "Jack." I started, moving up to walk even with him. "What exactly happened?" He didn't look at me, instead he stepped through another door into the garden and responded quietly. "Do you remember anything?"

I thought about it for a moment before stepping ahead of him as he closed the door. "I... I remember sand. Lots of sand. It was black, and it was suffocating me." We walked through the garden and around a bunch of rose bushes. "I remember Pitch. He was there, on the mountain. He had me." I stopped walking, Jack was standing behind me. "There was this bubble, we were inside of it. He was talking.."

I struggled to recall exactly what happened. "Then it went black." I adjusted the blanket on my shoulders again and turned around to face Jack. "I woke up in my room. I had a dream... Pitch was in it." Jack's eyes widened, but he said nothing so I continued. "Then I woke up. And you were there."

Jacks hand fell from his pocket. "He was in your dream?" I nodded. His face fell. "Oh no.." His left hand came to his hair. "No.. This is all my fault."

My hands clenched around the edges of the blanket. "Jack..? What is it?"

"I should've protected you." He dropped his staff onto the grass. "You needed me!" I stepped away from him. "W-what?" I was alarmed and slightly upset. "What do you mean _protect me_?"

He dropped his hands to his sides and stared at me. "Do you think I can't protect myself?" I shot as I dropped the blanket. "N-no. That's not what I meant!" He spluttered as he reached towards me. "I-" I huffed and cut him off. "You're just like everyone else. I'm not fragile! I don't need to be protected. And I don't need your help!"

He looked hurt, but I just stared at him angrily. I don't know exactly what set me off, but I was angry. I was so tired of all of this. The last thing I needed after what had happened was to be babied.

He picked up his staff from the ground and flew off. Leaving me standing alone in the garden in the darkness.

* * *

 **Yikes, okay. So probably not as great as you would've hoped. And definitely not as long as the other chapters. But, after keeping you all waiting so long I needed to put something out.**

 **Please leave a review, I promise I'll update soon.**


	10. Frost's Love

**Yay Chapter 10! After waiting so long I wont bore you with a long authors note so here we go!**

* * *

 **-=Jack's POV=-**

I walked through the library of the palace, one hand deep in my pocket the other bumping the end of my staff into the books along the bottom shelf. _Why is she so angry with me?!_ I thought, taking my hand out of my pocket and running my fingers through my snow white hair.

 _What did I even say?!_ I knocked a few books from the shelf. _It was my fault that I didn't protect her._ I hit my staff angrily against the carpet. _It's my fault we were at the castle to begin with!_ I kicked the bookshelf next to me. _And now she's angry with me and could possibly still be in danger!_ I slammed the end of my staff against the ground, sending sparks of ice and flurries of snow everywhere.

I breathed heavily and threw open the library door. I had to find the others and get them to explain something.

I lifted off the ground and shot down the hallway. I found them standing in a huddle across from the door to Elsa's room. I landed heavily to get there attention, and then they all turned to me. Tooth started to speak, "Ja-."

I held up my hand to cut her off and turned to North and Sandy. "When I brought her down from the mountain," I gestured to Elsa's door. "You told me she was fine, correct?"

Sandy nodded with a confused look on his face. "Okay," I began again. Then _you,"_ I looked at Tooth, "Said she had 'Nightmare Sand' in her?!" Sandy turned angrily to Tooth and signed above his head furiously. Tooth crossed her arms over her chest. "He wouldn't stop until I told him!" She said flustered.

Sandy turned back to me, his face complacent and signed above his head, "I don't know what happened on that mountain, but Pitch got to her. I don't know what he did but there is Nightmare sand in her." My face fell. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Sandy signed again, "We knew you would worry. We know you care for her. But I believe she will be fine now."

He didn't explain, and possibly couldn't explain how or if he actually got the sand out of her. _Maybe Tooth just said the to shut me up._ I thought miserably.

"Is she awake?" I asked, looking towards her door. Bunny grabbed my shoulder, "She probably is." I started to move to the door. "But I wouldn't go in. She's right miffed at you, mate." I shook my head sadly. "What did you do?" North asked, crossing his huge arms. "When Toothiana brought us back here to tell us she was awake, you were both gone."

I shook my head once more. "I'm not sure what I did. We were talking in the garden and then sh-." Just at that moment, we all heard a scream come from Elsa's room.

My blood froze, "Elsa." I muttered, as we all sprinted for the door. North threw it open and the hall light flooded into the dark room. My eyes immediately found Elsa, on the far side of the room near the closet arms raised in defense towards a second figure just inside the balcony door.

All of us stopped in our tracks as the relief of realization washed over us. Standing by the door was a young woman with tanned skin dressed entirely in white, flowing deep brown hair, fiery green eyes, and two massive white wings trailing behind her. "Aurora!" Bunny cried delightedly. I looked at Elsa, her arms half raised her face one of bewilderment looking between us Guardians and the newcomer.

The Guardians rushed by me towards the woman who smiled brightly as she swung a large bow about her shoulders. "Hello everyone." She said hugging each of them in turn. North, Bunny, and Sandy all had a look of bemused enamorement about them as the stared towards the woman. I glanced back towards Elsa, who was standing limp-armed in confusion.

I quickly hopped over the bed to Elsa's side. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, thi-." I stopped dead as she looked at me angrily. I removed my hand and shoved it into my pocket, still disappointed and confused as to why she was angry with me.

Elsa straightened her nightgown and walked slowly towards the woman. The Guardians stepped aside as she walked forwards, I walked just behind her my hands still in my pocket.

Elsa looked up into the woman's eyes, she was just taller than her. Elsa extended her hand. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman shook Elsa's hand. "The name's Aurora Valentine, at your service." Aurora bowed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Aurora smiled sweetly at Elsa before looking at me.

"Jackie!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into my arms. "'Jackie'?" Elsa questioned raising an eyebrow. I blushed uncomfortably and let out a nervous laugh. I looked quickly between Elsa and the Guardians. Bunny had a strange look on his face that very closely resembled jealousy, while Elsa's face held nothing but a very blank and unreadable look.

Aurora's arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Of course, Frosty and I go way back!" Aurora said as she planted a kiss on my cheek. Elsa and Tooth shared a look and started to walk out of the room with Sandy following right behind them. North grabbed Bunny's arm and they reluctantly started to leave as well. "W-wait you guys don't have to leave!" I said pulling away from Aurora's grasp.

"No Jack," Elsa said over her shoulder with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You clearly have some catching up to do, we'll leave you to it." The door shut behind them and I stared at it, hearing the click of their shoes recede.

Slim tanned arms draped over my shoulders, "She's not a big fan of me, huh?" Aurora stated plainly, giving my shoulders a small squeeze. I pulled her arms off of me and turned to face her. "Why are you here?" I questioned.

She put her hand on her hip. "That's not very nice. You used to be so sweet to me. You did love me once upon a time you know."

I shook my head with a laugh. "Sorry. How are you Aurora? It's been a long time." She smiled and tossed her hair back over her shoulder again. "You're right, what has it been? 50? 60 years? You look good for an old man." She winked, removing her bow from her shoulders and tossing it against the wall. "You don't look to bad yourself." I blushed. She laid down on Elsa's bed and propped her feet up.

I leaned my shoulder against the bedpost and put my hands into my pockets. "But then again, it's a requirement to be attractive when your're Cupid, huh?" I grinned at her.

"Still just a little kid aren't you?" She sat up and folded her arms over her knees. "Yeah," I covered my eyes with my hand with an awkward blush. "And as a little kid I am made uncomfortable by the fact your skirt is short enough that when you sit that way your underwear is showing."

She shifted her legs, laughing as she did so. "So, Aurora, why are you here?" I asked as I uncovered my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She turned herself around and laid her head on my shoulder. "Well, I'm not sure actually." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Manny said tha-." "Wait Manny talks to you?!" I interrupted her and jumped up causing her to fall awkwardly onto the bed.

She sat up on one of her arms. "Well, yeah. Doesn't he talk to all of us?" I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Am I seriously the only one he _doesn't_ talk to?!" Aurora giggled. "It would seem so."

I slumped against the wall and onto the floor and comically threw my head back with a groan which made Aurora laugh again. She stood up and sashayed over to me, kneeling down in front of me. Aurora clicked her tongue. "Such a child." She brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, making me blush once again. "So, what did Manny say?" I asked tilting my head up to look into her green eyes.

"Well," Aurora's hand found my cheek as she whispered. "Manny told me that you may need my help." She leaned in close to my face, barely a breath away. "And I thought you might want to see me again." Just when I thought she was going to kiss me she pulled away and stood up with a smug grin on her face. I crossed my arms and huffed slightly.

"You really haven't changed." She laughed. Aurora grabbed her bow off of the floor and slung it around her shoulders. "Going somewhere?" I asked raising an eyebrow still sitting on the floor watching her as she reached for the doorknob.

"Well, your friends are probably waiting on us." She turned her head and looked at me with a knowing look as she opened the door. "Plus, I don't want that lady-friend of yours getting jealous." With that she left the room, leaving me sitting on the floor bewildered.

The realization of what she said washed over me and I shot off of the floor. "Hey wait! Aurora what do you even mean by that?!" I heard her laughing as she raced down the hall with me grabbing my staff and sprinting off in pursuit.

* * *

 **Please leave a review they really help me out! Love you guys! 3**


	11. Deals with the Devil

**Yay! Chapter 11! So I have a question for you guys; Do you like the direction my story is headed because I have some ideas that I was considering but I'm not sure if you guys will like them. So please let me know!**

 **And now, Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **-=Elsa's POV=-**

"Aurora, What do you even mean by that?!" I heard Jack's voice ringing down the hall way. I rested my chin on my hand that was propped on the armrest of a chair in the parlor. I heard the soft tapping of Bunny's foot on the carpet as he spoke, "Ya don't think tha-?" "Who cares what they're doing." I said automatically. "Elsa, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Anna asked cautiously.

"No, Anna." I stood up from my chair and headed for the door. "No I don't." Bunny crossed his arms and tapped his foot more rapidly. I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my temples. I was so frustrated and confused. Since I came down from the mountain, every little thing that went wrong bothered me so much. The weight of everything I was now involved in bared down on me like the world was on my shoulders.

I reached for the doorknob. I was ready to go to my room and be alone. My mind flashed to my two little ice figures still stashed in my nightstand drawer, how perfect and beautiful they were. I smiled just a fraction thinking of them as my hand grasped the cold metal. When I pulled the door open I found a sight that made my eyes go wide.

Aurora was up against the wall across from the library door her hands being held above her head by- "Jack?!" I unintentionally shouted, as I did Bunny nearly hopped over me and practically tossed Jack across the hallway.

"W-wait it's not what it looks like!" Jack cried rubbing the back of his neck. I looked between Jack and Aurora who was already in a deep conversation with a very enamored looking Bunnymund. I shot Jack daggers with my eyes before storming off down the hall to my bedroom.

"Elsa wait!" Jack cried behind me, scrambling for his staff. "Just let me explain!"

I stopped at my door and whirled on my heel to face him. "I don't want to hear **anything** you have to say!" I yelled, throwing my hands back and covering the floor behind me in spiky shards of ice.

"Why are you so angry with me?!" He yelled back, his hand desperately gripping at his white hair. "Because you obviously think I'm so fragile that I need to be locked up in a glass box!" I pointed to my chest. "And now, here you are, messing with my emotions like some kind of, some kind of, joke!" I screamed, stomping my foot sending a circling flurry of snow that was growing thicker by the second.

By this point, the rest of the Guardians and Aurora were standing at the end of the hall watching. Except for Bunny, who seemed like he couldn't tear his eyes from Aurora. "You show up here by tricking me! You lied to me! Hell, you've dragged me into this magical boogeyman crap and put everyone I love in danger!" I felt hot, angry tears well up in my eyes.

Jack looked hurt, and he too had tears in his crystal blue eyes. His staff was on the floor by his side. His left hand was clenched on the fabric of his hoodie just above his heart. The severity of my words reached me, but I ignored them with everything I had. "Jack, I love you!" I choked out between sobs. "I love you, but I can't handle you throwing around my emotions like this!"

Jack's face fell like the tears on his cheeks. "Elsa, please. I never meant to hurt you..." Jack said softly as he reached out his right hand to me. "You have to let me explain, Please!" I put my hands over my ears. My head was pounding, all of my thoughts were swirling in my head, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. All that I could find was the white snow that swirled around me. And Jack's blue eyes.

I clenched my eyes closed and fell to my knees and all of the snow around us fell down to the carpet. It was so quiet, not a single sound made it's way through the hall. Only the voices that screamed in my head. Screamed for everything to somehow fix itself. For Pitch to be gone and my life to be normal. But one voice stood out in the back of my mind, a crisp, smooth voice I had heard before.

"Don't lose your grip too soon Elsa." The voice sneered as my body froze. I heard voices around me but they all seemed muffled. "I'm not done with you yet."

My ears began to ring as voices came back to clarity and I noticed the faces pressing around me. "Elsa?! Elsa are you okay?!" My shoulders were being shaken until I could see straight. "Elsa?!" The sound was back. Everything was loud again. So loud. "Stop!" I suddenly screamed as I bolted off of the ground and sprinted down the hallway.

I ran and ran as fast as I could through the many hallways and out the back door of the castle Jack and I had used once before. Out into the darkness outside the gate into the trees and the howling wind. "Don't wander too far, Elsa." I smacked a branch away from my face, trying to block out the voice in my head. But it grew louder. "They can't protect you from me!"

I tripped over a tree root and fell down a hill onto the cold hard ground. "Not forever..." I pulled myself onto my knees panting heavily. I looked around myself, no one was there. I brought my hand up to my cheek to wipe off any dirt that was probably there. I felt a sharp pain, and when I brought my hand down into view I saw blood on my fingers.

I used low hanging tree branch to shakily pull myself to my feet, turning my head from one side to the other as I did so. "Elsa!" I heard Jack's faint voice somewhere off behind me. _Maybe I should go back..._ I thought as I looked over my shoulder. "Why should you go back?" I heard the voice again. Only this time it wasn't in my head. My whole body stiffened as I painstakingly turned my head to the right to find Pitch Black standing a few feet in front of me.

I reflexively took a step back, trying to put some distance between myself and him. As I opened my mouth to speak, he held up a finger to silence me. "Please don't start asking stupid questions." He sneered. "You're a smart girl. We don't need to go through all of that again."

I stopped moving backwards and squared my shoulders, raising my hands ever so slightly. "I'm not afraid of you." I said flatly. "No." He shook his head and touched the tips of his fingers together. "You're not afraid of me. But you are afraid of something." In a matter of seconds he had closed the distance between us down to a few inches causing me to flinch slightly.

"Elsa Please! Where are you?!" I heard Jack's distant voice again and involuntarily turned my head towards his voice. "Oh, I see." Pitch said with a malicious smirk. He took a small step back and looked in the direction of Jack's voice.

He laughed, a hollow empty laugh that shook my bones and turned his golden eyes back to me. "Elsa, are you afraid of Jack Frost?"

"Wha-what?!" I stuttered out, taking yet another step back. "What do you mean?" He smirked again and dropped into a shadow cast by a nearby tree. I whipped my head around quickly when I heard his voice behind me. "Are you afraid of him? Of losing him?" I turned my back to where he was just standing and slowly backed into the center of the clearing.

"Elsa?" I heard the voices of the other Guardians somewhere out in the woods. "Are you afraid that he doesn't love you?" He reappeared directly in front of me. I took a shaky breath and squared my shoulders once more."How could you possibly kn-." I was cut off when I heard Jacks voice to my left, and it sounded close. I was about to call out to him when I heard someone else's voice as well.

"Jack, have you found her?" I heard Aurora say as I scowled in the direction of their voices. Pitches eyes scanned my facial expression closely before he spoke again. "I see." He said once more. My head turned back to him with a hard expression. "What do you mea-." Again, I was cut off. "Does Jack even want you around?" He asked with what looked like a sympathetic look.

My face fell as I comprehended his question turning back to where I head Jack and Aurora's voices. "Does he appreciate you? How magnificent you and your powers are?" He purred into my ear as my shoulders sank. "How do you know if he's even told you the truth about this? About any of it?" I furrowed my brow. _What if he's right? No! That's crazy! Pitch is a villain, why would he tell you the truth?!_

"Elsa!" I heard Jack and Aurora call again. I crossed my arms and dropped my head, sighing heavily. Pitch's hand found my chin and tilted my head up. "I can help you." He said softly, almost as if he was scared the Guardians would hear him. My eyes went wide. "I can tell you everything you want to know. All I ask for in return, is for you to help me."

I pulled myself back from his grasp and backed into a tree."N-no! That's crazy!" I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and shook my head angrily. "I can help you Elsa. Just let me." He began to back away slowly. "Unless of course, you want to go back to _Jack_ again." And the mention of his name, I felt anger flare up in my heart. "No." I said automatically, almost without thinking.

"He's hurt you, hasn't he?" Pitch's sympathetic face was back once more. My hair fell into my eyes when my head fell. "I-I don't know what to do..." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Very well then, my queen." He smirked. Some birds flew from the trees to our left. His head darted quickly to the spot where the movement came from and began to back into the shadows. "We'll keep in touch." Then he dropped into the shadows as Jack and Aurora came into view.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out, sprinting across the clearing and enveloping me in a hug. I was so startled that I was shocked when I hugged him back. "Are you okay?!" He pulled away and looked me up and down, his eyes landing on my cut forehead. "We have to get you back to the castle! I mean," He pulled his hands from my shoulders. "That is. If you want to go back to the..."

He trailed off uncomfortably. "Y-yes, let's go back." I said shaking myself into acting normally. So much was happening in my head. _Am I really willing to turn my back on the Guardians? To turn my back on Jack? But would Jack even care if I did? Why am I even considering it?!_

"Elsa?" Aurora asked, "Are you alright?" "Wh-what? Oh yeah, of course." _I can't tell them about what Pitch said._ I brushed my hair from my eyes. Aurora put her hand on her hip. "You can't lie to me about emotions, your highness." She smiled. "Not sure if anyone told you, but being the Guardian of emotion, I have a knack for that kind of stuff." She winked.

I smiled softly. "Okay, let's head back then." As I started to walk away, I heard Aurora whisper something that made Jack laugh and heard her powerful wings lift her into the air. Jack fell into step next to me with a smile on his lips. I took a deep breath. "Jack?" _You can't let him suspect what happened._ I asked with a glance at him.

"Hm?" "I'm sorry. I overreacted earlier."

The voice in my head suddenly returned. "But you don't mean that do you?" It asked. "You had every right to be angry with him, dragging you into his problems, treating like you're weak. You don't need him." The anger in me flared up but I fought to suppress it.

"It's okay Elsa." He said as we reached the door the the back wall of the castle. "You don't have to worry about it." He sounded almost... sad?

As I turned my back on him to close the door behind us, I looked out into the woods once more. And for a split second, I thought I saw two small glints of gold.


	12. Memories

**Alright, no long authors note on this one. Please leave reviews they are a HUGE help! Love you, XOXO!**

* * *

 **-=Jack's POV=-**

"So you got her back in the castle, Jack?" Asked North's gruff voice behind me. "Yeah." I mumbled distractedly , staring out the upper library window into the dark forest beyond. A light frost was forming on the outside, melting and reforming every time I exhaled. All I could think about was Elsa's words from earlier. The pain in her eyes. And whatever happened out in the woods that made her apologize so suddenly.

I couldn't believe that she had apologized. Something about how she said it seemed like...

"Is Elsa okay?" Anna asked from where she was standing by a bookshelf. "Mhm." I nodded glumly. Anna looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?" She asked taking a step forward. "Yes. Anna." I snapped turning my head to face her.

She stomped her foot on the carpet, making the other Guardians jump. "Jackson Overland Frost!" She yelled causing me to jump backwards as she waved a finger in my face. "You stop your pathetic pouting and tell me what happened on that mountain!"

I heard the door at the base of the library stairs open and close loudly. _Elsa?_ I thought before grabbing my staff and hopping quickly over the railing past a very annoyed looking Anna.

At the bottom of the stairs I met Aurora. "Oh.. It's just you." I said sarcastically, shoving my hands in my pockets. "What's that supposed to mean, Jackie?" She asked with her hand on her hip. "Oh! Bunnymund!" She said joyfully, propelling herself over me with her massive wings and into Bunny's arms. His ears twitched when she planted a kiss on his cheek.

I felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach and was about to say something indignant when Aurora seemed to notice me again. "Oh yeah, Jack, I almost forgot." I tilted my head dramatically towards her. I nearly laughed at the disappointed expression on Bunny's face when she looked away from him. "Where's Elsa's room?" _Why does she need Elsa?_

"Why do yo-?" "Down the hall to the left." Bunny interrupted me with a pointed look. "Thanks Bunny." Aurora said with a smile before heading back down the stairs to the door. I quickly backed myself in front of the door with my hands in my pockets to keep her from leaving. _Jack Frost,_ I thought to myself, _get your head together before you do something stupid._

But it was too late for that, something in my head was so upset I wasn't thinking clearly. The other Guardians had gathered at the top of the stairs behind Bunny.

"Why do you need to see Elsa?" I tried to keep my face as blank as possible. "Because I want to, now move." She tried to step forward still smiling, but I moved myself further in front of the knob. "Nope." I shook my head and rocked on my heels. "Make me." Her smile faltered slightly as she crossed her arms. "What's the matter? Not used to not getting your way?" I asked, my face still as emotionless as I could make it.

Aurora's face suddenly became cold. "Move Jack." She commanded, taking a step forward. I stared straight into her green eyes. "Tell me why you want to see Elsa."

Aurora's left hand lifted suddenly in front of her, a dark pinkish glow surrounding it. My limbs went slack and my vision filled with a mist the same color of the glow around her hand. She waved her hand to the left and my own body moved to the left as well. When my vision cleared, Aurora was already through the door and halfway down the hallway.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair looking up at the amazed faces of the other Guardians. Anna in particular looked especially dumbfounded. "What.. What even was that?" She muttered barely loud enough to be heard. "That was Aurora." I replied quietly as I looked out the door and watched Aurora disappear around the corner.

 **-=Elsa's POV=-**

I rolled the two ice figures in my hands and thought about what Pitch had said in the woods. _"Does Jack even want you around?"_ I waved my hands and sent the sculptures into the air. _"How do you know if he's even told you the truth about this?"_ I raised them higher and watched them dance. _"I can help you Elsa. Just let me."_

I let the figures fall back into my lap and stared blankly at the wall. _Am I seriously considering helping **Pitch**?!_ I asked myself as I shook my head.

I felt so lost. One minute It seemed like everything was perfect and Jack and I were perfect. And the next minute, just thinking about Jack made me so unreasonably angry I wanted to slap him in his smug little face. _And then, there's Aurora._ I angrily gripped my blue sheets at the thought of her. She was just so... so... perfect! _Elsa why are you so jealous of her?!_ I picked up the little figure that looked like Jack and my features softened.

 _Because maybe Jack likes her more than you.._

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I quickly stuffed the sculptures into my nightstand drawer. "Who is it?" I called. "It's me, Aurora." I frowned. "Can I come in?"

I ran my hand through my hair and quickly stoop up. "Yes, why not." Aurora's face poked through the open door before she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Please, sit down." I gestured to my bed. I may have been unhappy to see her, but 20 years of etiquette training wouldn't go away so soon. Aurora took the large bow from her shoulders and leaned it against the bed post before sitting down and crossing her tanned legs. "Do you need something?" I asked, mentally cringing at how irritated I sounded.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk about earlier." She looked towards the balcony door. To stop myself from saying something indignant I leaned myself back against the wall and crossed my arms. "What about it?" I asked coldly.

Her eyes came back to my face quickly. "Do you know why he's here? Pitch." She asked quietly.

"Well... Yeah. I-I think so. I mean, he said that he was here for me." I answered, uncrossing my arms. " _He_ said?!" She spluttered her eyes wide and her wings twitched behind her. "You've seen him?"

"Y-yeah. I wouldn't exactly recommend it." I shuddered at the memory, but in the back of my mine I considered his preposition again. "What was he like?" She moved forward on the bed.

I was taken aback. "Why.. do you want to know?" I uncrossed my arms. She stood up and waved her hands in front of her. "Never mind, here you don't need to waste time telling me I can just see it." She raised one of her hands and touched a finger to my forehead.

"Wait! Wai-!" I suddenly felt my body go slack and It was like I was in front of a movie screen of my own memories. Images flashed by in front of my eyes, the edges shrouded in a pinkish haze.

 _Dancing with Jack at the party. Flying in the garden. No wait! Fleeing down the mountain. Pitch's golden eyes. Jack and I kissing in the woods. Stop you can't! Falling down a hill as I ran away... and then..._

I open my eyes to see Aurora backing away from me, eyes wide hands covering her mouth. "Y-you wouldn't... you couldn't!" She hissed through her hands.

"Wait it's not what you thin-!" She backed into the wall and her knees gave out beneath her. Her usually calm, perfect composure was gone. "How could you even consider hurting Jack?!" She yelled.

Just then the balcony door blew open and in the doorway was a tall black figure with golden eyes. Aurora switched in an instant and lunged across the room and in one swift movement pulled out a golden arrow and strung and aimed her bow.

Pitch's tall form glided easily into the room. "Take one more step and you'll have a shaft in your gut." Aurora growled with a voice I'd never heard, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

Pitch spread his hands and took another step into the center of the room. "Please," He purred "Be my guest." I subtly started to move towards the door, my left hand snaking towards the handle.

Just as I was about to reach it, my hand recoiled as the knob was covered in black sand. "Not so fast Elsa. You're not going to run this time." I looked up over Aurora's shoulder at him and with my right hand I formed a small dagger-like shard of ice. Aurora pulled her bow string tighter and raised her wings. "Leave. Now."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "As if you are strong enough to make me." He sneered. Aurora let loose her arrow, it flew through the air like a golden streak. He raised his hand, summoning a wall of sand to catch the arrow. With the other hand he swiped the the air and a mass of rope-like sand shot across the room, wrapping around Aurora's arms and shaking her bow from her grasp.

I lunged forward and used the ice in my hand to cut through the sand holding her, but with every cut I made the sand reformed and started to wrap around her other arm. She grunted in frustration against her bonds.

Pitch took two quick steps forward, using hand to shove me aside causing me to bang my head into the wall. Clenching his other fist which made Aurora cry out in pain. My vision was blurry, but I could see the sand tightening around her limbs.

I stood shakily and raised my hands in front of me. Another coil of sand wrapped around Aurora's throat and she gasped for air. "Let.. her... go." I panted, taking a wobbly step towards them. When I got within arms reach I swung my left hand in an attempt to punch him but he easily caught my hand and twisted it backwards.

I screamed at the burning pain in my arm that clouded my vision. There was a loud banging noise to my right. I could her Aurora gasping for air and a thud as she was suddenly dropped to the floor when the door crashed open.

My arms was released and I was pulled against something, a sharp object pressed to my throat my other arm being held behind my back. "Pitch!" I heard Jack yell as my eyes opened. "Let her go!" He started to step forward, staff raised, the other Guardians behind him.

The sharp object was pressed harder causing me to hiss in pain. "Oh by all means," Pitch purred "Keep walking forward, if you want her dead that is." "J-jack..." I whispered, slightly pulling against the hand holding my arm in place. "Jack I'm sorry I-." "Shut it. Unless you want to see how hard it is to wash blood out of your carpet." Pitch hissed in my ear.

I was pulled backwards as Pitch backed towards the open balcony door. Jack's angry, helpless eyes stared at us as we retreated. There was nothing they could do unless they wanted to see me killed in front of them.

Jack suddenly jumped forward, his hand outstretched, as I was sucked away from him into the darkness.


	13. The Devil's in the Dreams

**Happy (Late) New Years my wonderful, wonderful readers! Thank you so much to those of you who have been following this story and I want to thank you for all of your extremely helpful reviews and messages. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jack suddenly jumped forward, his hand outstretched, as I was sucked away from him into the darkness..._

The knife at my throat was pulled away yet I still couldn't escape Pitch's grasp. The only thing I could see in my vision was black sand twisting and spiraling around us. I tried to scream but my words were caught in my throat as all the air was sucked from my lungs. I could do nothing as I was taken farther and farther from my room, the castle, the Guardians, and Jack.

Without warning I was suddenly released and thrown roughly onto the ground. I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees, coughing and spluttering uncontrollably.

"I warned you, Elsa." Pitch said from my left. I fell back on my haunches and scrambled backwards, panting heavily as he started to step forward.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed as I was backed into a cold wall. Pitch shook his head and dropped into a shadow on the floor. "You silly children never listen."

My eyes scanned the area quickly. I was in a small chamber seemingly made of smooth blocks of white stone, it was too dark to make out anything around edges. On the far wall there was a slightly open door that was emitting a small amount of light. I scanned the room again and suddenly launched myself towards the door.

I frantically reached out for the door knob but my fingers scraped the metal as it was slammed shut. I desperately banged both of my fists on the door. "Let me go!" I screamed, hitting the door again. "Why would I do that?" Pitch purred. from behind me. I spun around and backed into the door. "Common courtesy?" I spat.

Pitch sneered. "I see you've let Jack rub off on you. A poor decision if you ask me." I cursed the knot in my stomach and blinked away the sweat dripping into my eyes. "I wont help you." I said shaking my head.

"So you would rather stay with the Guardians?" He tented his hands in front of him. "You'd prefer to stay with Jack?" My muscles tensed as he raised his voice."You want to stay there and let him use you and throw you away?!" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "He doesn't care about you!" I felt hot angry tears pooling on the corners of my shut eyes.

"You're lying!" I screamed, my hands flying to cover my ears. "You think he loves you?!" Impossibly I could still hear his condescending voice in my head. "Shut up! You're lying!" I yelled again. The tears beginning to stream down my face. "He doesn't love you! He doesn't care about you! About any of you!"

"Shut up!" I screamed, throwing my hand forward, sending a wave of shards of ice in his direction. My wrist was grabbed roughly and hoisted above my head. My eyes met bright golden ones held on a sneering face that was far too close to mine. I struggled in vain against the hand that held mine in place. Silently he lifted his free hand and placed his first two fingers against my forehead.

My eyes went wide at the sudden sharp pain that followed his touch before the edges of my vision became hazy. One moment the ground was beneath me the next images started to flash by me as I began to fall.

Further and further down in darkness I heard screams and shattering glass and felt wind flying about my face pulling the rest of my hair from it's braid. I tumbled down, down, down until I thought it would never end. Suddenly I saw the ground rushing fast to meet me. I raised my hands to cover my face and pinched my eyes shut as I drew closer, yet the impact never came.

I tentatively cracked my eyes open very slowly to see myself floating only inches from the ground. I dropped those last few inches with a thud that knocked the air out of my lungs. I pulled myself onto my hands and knees and hoisted myself shakily on to my feet.

Looking around I found myself in a small clearing in the woods, it was sunny and light glinted off the snow that lay on the ground. In the center of the clearing there was a small iced-over pond. My eyes widened once again as I realized where I was.

My head snapped to the left as I backed behind a tree and watched a figure emerge from the woods into the clearing.

The figure stepped out into the light and it was... me.

The other me stepped up to the edge of the pond and pushed herself out onto the ice and began to do the dance I had done before. I watched the sky above the two of us knowing that Jack would soon appear. And right on cue, he did.

I watched the scene unfold before me, knowing it would soon lead to the kiss we shared that day. And I was saddened by it. I knew that this was the moment I was involved in all of the events that brought me to where I was now. That put Anna, my kingdom, and myself in danger.

I watched as the moment came when Jack saw Pitch in the woods and leaned my forehead against the tree. Once I new we had left the clearing I stepped out from behind the tree onto the ice and looked to where we had just exited back to the castle. I desperately wanted to chase after myself and tell myself what would soon happen, to save myself from it.

I heard a loud crackling noise beneath my feet. I hardly had time to think about what was happening before the ice beneath my feet shattered and I fell through into the icy water. I gasped at the feeling of frigidness on my skin but it ended in an instant as I fell through and landed on my feet on a shiny tile floor.

I wiped my face, took a deep breath, and looked around and found myself in the middle of a large ballroom, music blaring and people dancing around me. This is... "The ball where I met J-!"

"May I have this dance, My lady?" I turned to see myself face to face with Jack. Only it was Jack when he had disguised himself as a prince. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. Despite the fact I hadn't answered Jack grasped my hand in his and began to dance with me.

I tried to pull my hand away, confused by what was happening, yet Jack seemed unfazed. "Jack! What's happening?" I asked, trying to pull away once more as he spun me around. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "How did we get here?" I asked again, becoming more frantic by the moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about Elsa. You invited me here." Jack responded.

"I have to say," He continued "It's rather flattering you wanted a private ball just for us." I finally pulled my hand from his and spun to face the rest of the room. However, no one else was there. "What is happening..?" I whispered to the open space. "Jack, something isn't ri-." My words were caught in my throat when I turned back.

I was no longer in the ball room. Instead I was outside on the edge of a small town I had never seen before. I lifted my hand to shade my eyes from the bright sun glinting off the snow covered ground.

"Be careful!" I heard a woman call to her two children on my right. I looked over to see a little girl pulling her older brother along by the hand. The boy chuckled before responding over his shoulder. "We will." They were both carrying ice skates as they stepped on a small path into the woods. I decided to follow them and sped up a little to catch up, being careful to stay out of sight.

By the time I found the two they were already out on a frozen pond. The older boy was holding his sister's hand and helping her stay upright as they skated across the pond. I smiled to myself as I watched them. But as I watched them I noticed the boy looked almost exactly like Jack. Only, the hair was wrong. This boy had dark chestnut hair.

"That can't be.." I muttered looking at the ground. When I looked back up, the boy was on his knees, his skates on the ice next to him, his sister a few feet from him looking nervously down at the ice. "J-Jack.." The girl said shakily, "I'm scared!" The ice beneath her began to crack. "I know, I know." Jack said standing slowly and starting to move to her.

The ice beneath him began to crack as well. I couldn't hear the rest of what he said but he began to lean down very slowly and grab a stick on the ice that looked eerily like his staff. He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing his sister around the waist with the stick and launching her around him and falling back to where she had just been standing.

He started to laugh when he sat up until he looked down suddenly as the ice gave way beneath him. "Jack!" I suddenly yelled, unable to stop myself. But it seemed like the girl didn't even hear me. Without think I ran out of where I was hiding in the woods and towards the ice.

When I reached the hole in the ice where he had fallen, instead of seeing water I was greeted by the sight of a dark hole lined with the same white stone the made the room I had been in before.

Upon this discover I fell backwards and started to scramble away. Black sand started to seep out of the hole forming tendrils that snaked around my ankles and started to pull me towards the hole.

I grappled for a hold on the ground but my efforts were fruitless as I was pulled into the darkness.

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the white stone room, panting heavily, Pitch still uncomfortably close. I noticed the tears still welling in my eyes and turned my head away. Pitch released my hand and I slumped against the door and down to the floor. The things I had just seen, reliving those memories, seeing Jack fall into the ice. It was painful.

Pitch kneeled down to eye level and grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Poor child." He whispered, his face was sympathetic but all I could see was his cold eyes. "You've let him convince you he loves you." I pulled my chin from his grasp and looked towards the floor. "If he really cared about you, why would he put you through all of this."

I didn't want to listen, but the more I did the more It made me wonder about what he said.

"Why would someone who loves you love someone else?" He purred in my ear. Aurora's face floated into my mind, the memory of her and Jack together made me furious with him like it did before. "Why would you want to stay there?"

"I don't." I replied quietly shaking my head. "I don't want to any more." Pitch raised an eyebrow as our eye's met as I continued. "I'll help you."

Pitch smiled maliciously and stood up slowly. He extended his hand down towards me I looked at it for a moment before wiping my cheeks and accepting it hesitantly. He pulled me to my feet but didn't let go even after I was steady.

He reached out and opened the door letting dim light into the room. Leading me by the hand through a dark maze of hallways and corridors. I didn't even try to pull my hand away as we walked. All I could think of was what I had just agreed to do. I didn't even feel anything when I decided that I was tired of being hurt.

I knew I wanted it to end. And if helping Pitch was the way to do it, I would.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully Chapter 14 wont be too far away. Please, please, please leave reviews and share this story with your friends. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
